Fluttering Heart
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: Rima didn't want to celebrate Valentine's Day. Nagihiko wanted to tell Rima how he felt about her. Can the two of them start a relationship? Or will everything go completely wrong for the two of them? RimaHiko. Rated T just in case. Soap Operaish. COMPLETE. ; ;
1. Valentine's Day

**Happy Valentine's Day! Normally I don't really care for this holiday, but since I usually write Shugo Chara stories for holidays, I should write for this holiday. Besides, it gives me an excuse for RimaHiko ;). Anyways, I own nothing. **

Mashiro Rima's peaceful slumber was interrupted by a loud, irritating beeping of her alarm clock. Grunting, Rima leaned over, and turned it off. She yawned, and leaned forward, getting ready to begin her day. As she stood up to shower, she happened to glance at the calendar. She ripped off the previous day of her desk calendar, revealing the day; February 14th. It didn't occur to Rima the meaning of that day until the calendar said that it was Valentine's Day. A shadow crossed Rima's face. This was the holiday that was known for people in love. It was a day to express someone's love for another. Rima neglected the fact she was single; that didn't matter. She thought of her parents, the "loving" couple. Every day, they argued about something new, and they never got along. They had not smiled in years. Rima couldn't remember what a smile looked on either one of their faces.

Sighing, Rima went into the shower. She felt the comfort of the warm water from the shower make contact with her skin. She stepped into the shower, allowing herself to get wet. She tried to think about anything else except for the holiday, but it was the only thing she could think about. Valentine's Day was supposed to be a holiday that was enjoyed by two parents. However, Rima's parents couldn't enjoy anything together. They probably couldn't enjoy anything period.

As she finished her shower, Rima stepped outside, drying herself with a towel. She brushed her teeth, and went to her room to change. She put on her usual school uniform, with her guardian's cape over it.

"Good morning Rima!" Rima turned around, and saw Kusu-Kusu floating around, smiling. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine." Rima replied, grumpily. She combed through her hair, not so thoroughly, and went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. Her mother was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. She glanced up, hearing Rima's footsteps, and then looked back at the newspaper, saying nothing. Rima made herself some toast, and then ate it.

"Are you ready?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah…" Rima said softly. Her mother stood up, grabbed the car keys, and went outside to the car to drive Rima to school. Rima opened the door to the passenger seat, and sat down beside her mother. She fastened her seat belt, and felt the car move, heading to school.

* * *

><p>Fujisaki Nagihiko opened his eyes slowly, feeling a poking on his nose. Glancing up, he saw his male chara very close to his eyes.<p>

"Rhythm, what are you doing?" Nagihiko asked, raising an eyebrow. Rhythm flew back, grinning.

"You've got to go to school! You completely ignored the alarm, man!" Rhythm told him.

"I…did?" Nagihiko said. "I'm a pretty light-sleeper; how did I sleep through the alarm…?"

"Rhythm's kidding." Temari sighed. "You forgot to set it in last night." Nagihiko rubbed his eyes, waking up completely.

"Oh…Whoops." Nagihiko smiled. He glanced at his clock. It was a little too late to take a long shower, so Nagihiko stepped into the shower for a few minutes, and dried himself. Afterwards, he changed into his school uniform.

"Hey Nagi, do you know what day it is?" Temari asked.

"It's Valentine's Day, right?" Nagihiko asked. Temari nodded, smiling.

"You still never told us who you had in mind!" Rhythm moaned. "Can't you tell us now?"

"Not yet." Nagihiko said. He sighed, looking at the envelope he had put the card in. "It doesn't even matter anyway. She's going to say no."

"Hey, don't be so sure about that!" Rhythm reassured. "C'mon Nagi; you're cool and hot and I could see any girl falling for you!"

"What if I told you it was a girl who hates me in the first place, and she hates Valentine's Day even more than she hates me?" Nagihiko muttered.

"It's Rima-Chan, isn't it?" Temari asked softly. Nagihiko nodded.

"Whoa… you like Rima?" Rhythm exclaimed.

"Yeah! It was kind of obvious! I've thought that for a while!" Temari pointed out.

"You did?" Nagihiko wondered. Temari nodded, smiling. "Whatever. Do you get my problem?"

"Hey, she might not say no!" Rhythm tried to reassure. Nagihiko looked at him. "Okay, maybe your chances are slim but…"

"I should just give up on her…" Nagihiko muttered. "What's the point?"

"NO!" Both of his charas exclaimed at the same time.

"Okay, geez…" Nagihiko grabbed the envelope, and put it in his backpack.

"Did you get her flowers as well?" Temari asked, smiling. "Or chocolates?"

"I personally find flowers and chocolates to be awfully cliché." Nagihiko replied. "Knowing Rima-Chan, she'd hate that. So, I simply got this card, and…" Nagihiko smiled, pulling something out of his bag. Temari and Rhythm stared at it, confused.

"A…stuffed animal?" Rhythm wondered.

"Oh, it's more than just a stuffed animal." Nagihiko unzipped it, and pulled out a book. "It's a book on comedy acts. I happened to do some research, and I found out she likes this specific comedian. It happens to be signed as well." Nagihiko's smile faded. "I hope she likes it…"

"There's no reason she wouldn't!" Rhythm pointed out.

"Rhythm's right; it's extremely thoughtful." Temari agreed.

"I hope you guys are right…" Nagihiko muttered. He went downstairs, ate a quick breakfast, and headed out to school. He put his backpack on his shoulders, and made his way to the school.

As Nagihiko arrived on the school property, he heard someone call his name. Turning, he saw a familiar petite girl with long wavy blonde hair. He bit his lip, and smiled seeing her.

"Hey Rima-Chan." Nagihiko greeted. Rima caught up to him, panting. "How are you?"

"Fine." Rima replied. Nagihiko knew that was all he would get out of her, so he said nothing more. He debated giving her the card now. It was a perfect time, since it was just them, and no one else. However, before he could get to doing it, they arrived outside the Royal Garden.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Yaya yelled, exuberant, as they arrived inside the Royal Garden. Nagihiko observed Rima looking away. "Yaya was going to get everyone chocolate, but Yaya didn't want to give anyone else except herself chocolate! So, instead, Yaya got everyone flowers! YAY!" Yaya handed everyone small flower bouquets.

"Thanks Yaya-Chan." Nagihiko said, smiling. He said hello to Amu and Tadase who were also there.

"Yaya, who are the large flowers for?" Amu asked.

"They're for Kairi-Kun!" Yaya said, grinning. "Yaya's going to tell Kairi-Kun how she really feels!"

"Good for you Yuiki-San; I hope it goes well." Tadase smiled. "Oh, I got everyone something as well." Tadase took out some chocolates, and handed them to everyone, with the exception of Amu. "I hope you enjoy them." Yaya's eyes sparkled.

"THANKS TADA-TAN!" Yaya exclaimed.

"No problem." Tadase smiled. He turned to Amu, his face flushed. "Amu-Chan, I wanted to give you these." Amu turned bright red as Tadase handed her a large flower bouquet. Nagihiko noticed Amu hide an identical flower bouquet quickly. However, Tadase seemed to notice it. "I presume the other flowers are from Ikuto…." Tadase muttered darkly.

"Um, well, yeah…" Amu admitted. There was an awkward silence. "Thanks Tadase-Kun; I really appreciate it." Amu stood up, and hugged Tadase, who was bright pink at this point. Yaya chuckled loudly. Out of the corner of his eye, Nagihiko watched Rima. She looked extremely unhappy. Nagihiko knew that it had to do with her parents. The most romantic day of the year wasn't the best time to be dealing with divorced parents…

"Did anyone else bring candy for Yaya?" Yaya asked, smirking. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah! Well, I baked cookies, but they count!" Amu smiled, and took out cookies. They were beautiful. It was obvious to everyone that they were baked by Amu character changing with Su, but the thought was still nice. Yaya swallowed her cookie right away.

"Yaya, that's gross." Rima muttered.

"Why is it gross?" Yaya wondered.

"You're engulfing your cookie in one bite." Rima said.

"Rima-Tan, did _you_ bring anything for Yaya?" Yaya asked.

"I didn't bring anything for anyone." Rima replied. "I don't want to celebrate some pointless holiday."

"Oh, that reminds me." Nagihiko took out some chocolates. "I hope you like them." Nagihiko looked at Yaya as he said that. Yaya grinned, taking the chocolate. Amu and Tadase took theirs patiently, and thanked him. Rima took hers, and didn't say anything.

"School is going to start soon, so we should get to our classes. We'll meet after school, like usual." Tadase told them. The others nodded, standing up, and leaving for their classes. Nagihiko went to his class that he had alone.

* * *

><p>Rima arrived outside the classroom with Amu and Tadase. Since Nikaidou was running late, they had to wait outside.<p>

"Tadase-Sama, Happy Valentine's Day, my love." Tadase turned slowly. Saaya stood there, her hand on her hip. Her followers followed her as usual. "Please accept my valentine, my prince." Before Saaya could hand him her gift, a crown appeared on Tadase's head.

"Prince? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PRINCE! I AM A KING! DO NOT DISHONOR ME! MUAHAHAHAHA I AM THE RULER OF THE WORLD!" Tadase yelled. Amu face palmed, and Rima simply watched.

"Oh, he's so cute when he does that." Saaya swooned. Tadase changed back, and his face was red.

"Ah, uh, sorry Yamabuki-San… I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline. I already have someone. Thank you for the offer, and I deeply apologize." Tadase smiled kindly. He tried his best not to look at Amu.

"WHY? WHY IS IT _HER!_" Saaya screeched. She glared at Amu. She made her way towards Amu, and lifted her fist. Amu jumped back.

"Alright, sorry I'm late!" Nikaidou came over to them, unlocking the door. Saaya quickly lowered her fist. Nikaidou opened the door, and allowed the students to go in before him. Rima sat in her seat, and put her hand on her fist. She truly hated this holiday. Why did it exist? What was the point of it? Before she could continue thinking, a whole mob of fan-boys rushed inside the classroom.

"MASHIRO RIMA, BE MY VALENTINE!" They screamed. Rima was slightly frightened by the enormous amount of boys running towards her. Not all of them were from this classroom…

"No." Rima replied. She wasn't interested in being anyone's Valentine; especially annoying fan-boys.

"Okay, boys who aren't in this class, go to your class." Nikaidou instructed. Half of the fan-boys left the room. "Alright, so, Happy Valentine's Day!"

_We get the point_. Rima thought to herself.

"Since it is a very special holiday and it's your last year at Seiyo, I'm going to give you guys less work." Rima wanted to do work. She didn't love school, but she didn't want to spend the whole day talking about a stupid holiday that reminded Rima of her parents.

Finally, after many hours of talking about Valentine's Day, the school day was over. Rima was excited to get out of class. Well, not that the guardian meeting would talk about anything different but it was still better.

"It's nice to get a break once in a while, hm?" Amu said, smiling, as she made her way to Rima and Tadase.

"Yeah, definitely." Tadase agreed. He smiled at Amu. "Later on, would you like to go to dinner with me?" Rima wanted to puke. Why would Tadase ask out Amu when anyone was with them, let alone Rima?

"O-Of course." Amu replied, blushing. Rima didn't say anything. They arrived at the Royal Garden, where Nagihiko and Yaya were already waiting for them.

"HEY GUYS!" Yaya said, waving. "How was school?"

"Uneventful." Amu admitted. "We just did Valentine's Day stuff." Tadase nodded in agreement.

"Same." Nagihiko said. "Personally, although Valentine's Day is a nice holiday, I think we should be learning instead of spending the time focusing on Valentine's Day."

"But school's boring!" Yaya moaned. Rima agreed with Nagihiko, except for when he mentioned that it was a "nice" holiday. Yeah, right.

"Yo guys, sorry I'm late!" A familiar voice called. Everyone looked up, seeing the familiar red-brunette come in. Coming with him was a familiar girl with blonde pigtails. She didn't smile.

"Kukai! Utau!" Amu smiled at them. "How are you guys?"

"We're good!" Kukai said, grinning. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Have you two done anything?" Yaya wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

"No." Utau answered. "I, personally, don't like this holiday. Why would I love someone more one day opposed to any other day?"

"Well, we did have a ramen challenge. Of course she won…" Kukai sighed in defeat. "You cheated!"

"Just accept defeat Kukai." Utau muttered.

"Oh yeah Yaya! The coast is clear, if you know what I mean." Kukai said. Yaya jumped up.

"Thanks Kukai-Tan!" Yaya said grinning. Kukai sighed.

"You don't have to confess to Kairi you know. I mean, you're too young to date! I don't want you getting into any trouble! If Kairi makes you feel uncomfortable in anyway, leave right away!"

"Kukai, for some reason, I doubt Sanjou-Kun of all people would try to put Yaya-Chan into an awkward situation." Nagihiko pointed out. "You don't have to be so over-protective."

"I know, but it's Yaya's first b-boyfriend, I mean date!" Kukai said. Utau sighed. Yaya grinned, and left the Royal Garden, going to Kairi's house.

"I hope it works out for her." Amu said, smiling.

"Amu-Chan, should we go now?" Tadase asked.

"Oh, of course!" Amu replied, smiling. She waved to everyone else, and left the Royal Garden with Tadase.

"Ooohoho, what are _they_ doing?" Kukai wondered.

"They're going on a date." Rima muttered. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Loosen up Mashiro! It's Valentine's Day; the happiest time of the year!" Rima noticed Nagihiko shoot him a glare.

"Happy for most people." Rima muttered quietly.

"Hey, it's okay to be single on Valentine's Day! No pressure!" Kukai said.

"It's not me!" Rima said loudly. A dark shadow crossed her face. Kukai looked at Rima, and then at Nagihiko.

"Heh…sorry Mashiro. Anyway, Utau and I are going to get some pizza! Bye!"

"We…are…?" Utau wondered, following Kukai out of the Royal Garden. It was just Rima and Nagihiko now.

"My mother will probably be here soon." Rima muttered, standing up, and going outside. She left the Royal Garden, and waited outside.

"Wait, Rima-Chan!" Nagihiko called. Rima turned, seeing Nagihiko jog over to her. He stood beside her.

"What do you want?" Rima asked, sighing.

"I…I know that today hasn't been the best day for you." Nagihiko started. "I can only imagine what it's like to have your parents fighting on a romantic holiday. I mean, I don't know what it's like having a father but…" Nagihiko cleared his throat. Rima looked at him, surprised. Since when did he not have a father? "Just because your parents argue, doesn't mean that your day needs to be screwed up. I want to offer you the chance to enjoy the day, to have the happiness in a relationship that your parents currently don't have." Nagihiko pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. He also handed her a stuffed animal.

"…A stuffed rabbit?" Rima wondered.

"There's a zipper." Nagihiko told her. "Look, open everything when you get home. I just wanted to tell you that I-I like you, more than just a friend. I want to be something more with you. I have a crush on you, and I hope you can reciprocate these strong feelings I have towards you." Nagihiko looked at the ground shyly. "I want you to be my Valentine." Rima froze. She didn't know what to do. She heard the sound of a car pulling up beside them.

"I-I…" Rima turned around slowly. "I never want to go out with a creep like you! I would be ashamed to go out with you." She left to go into the car, leaving Nagihiko to stare at her, with disbelief and melancholy in his eyes.

"Who's that?" Rima's mom asked, as Rima got into the car.

"Nobody." Rima muttered.

**I hope you enjoyed my twist. You all expected a happy RimaHiko ending, didn't you? Well, I can assure you of something. This isn't a one-shot. I am going to go on with this story. Currently, I am unsure of the length, but we'll see. Please review! I hope your Valentine's Day is a lot happier XD. **


	2. A Flower

**I first want to apologize for not updating in over a month. You see, school gets in the way, and I was also in a Writer's Block. However, I believe a month long writer's block will be paid off. I own nothing, and enjoy!**

_"I never want to go out with a creep like you! I would be ashamed to go out with you."_

That night, Nagihiko couldn't fall asleep. He could only think about Rima's response to him asking her out. At first, Nagihiko didn't think she would say yes. However, as the day had progressed, he began to get more confident. Even as he asked her out, she appeared to be blushing, as if she did like him. However, her response clearly eliminated that possibility. Nagihiko thought back to when she said that. Rima had hesitated before telling him. She told him right as her mother pulled up. Maybe, Rima was afraid of what her mother's reaction would be if she went out with him? Then why did Rima say it in such a rude way? Well, Rima was rude pretty often…

When Nagihiko's alarm rang, Nagihiko turned it off, and went to shower. It didn't take too long to get up, since he was already awake. He was not looking forward to school today. The day after Valentine's Day was usually the day people reflected on who their new girlfriend/boyfriend was. Or, people simply didn't care, if they didn't ask out anyone. Nagihiko had never heard of anyone ever being denied on Valentine's Day, especially being denied rudely.

"Morning Nagi!" Temari greeted, floating up. Nagihiko smiled softly.

"Good morning Temari." Nagihiko greeted. Glancing at Rhythm, Nagihiko observed he was still in his egg. Standing up, Nagihiko made his way into the shower. He took a decently longer shower, before stepping out, and getting dressed into the school uniform. He pulled the blue guardian's cape over the outfit. He combed through his hair, making sure it was neat. He walked to eat his breakfast, which was already made for him by Baaya. Nagihiko smiled at Baaya, and sat down at the table, eating the food.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rhythm called, floating downstairs. Nagihiko narrowed his eyes, making subtle movement, so Baaya wouldn't notice. He finished his breakfast, a few pancakes, and then left for school. Although Nagihiko lived farther away than most people, he always insisted on walking. He hated the stereotypes people had about wealthy people.

"Hey… I don't want to make you think about yesterday, but…do you think she opened the stuffed animal and the letter?" Temari asked. Nagihiko pondered for a moment.

"I…I honestly don't know." Nagihiko admitted. "Based on what she said to me, I can probably safely assume she threw it out along with my confession."

"Besides Kukai, did anyone else know about what you were going to do?" Rhythm asked.

"Nope." Nagihiko admitted. "I didn't want to make it a big thing, just in case something like this would happen." A shadow covered Nagihiko's eyes. "It doesn't matter though; Rima denying my confession…isn't the end of the world." Despite thinking that, the pain that Rima's words had on him were still there. He was still hurt by her. After a few minutes, Nagihiko finally arrived at the school grounds. Upon arrival, a familiar girl with reddish-blonde hair dashed up to him.

"NAGI-TAN, GUESS WHAT?" Before Nagihiko had a chance to guess what she was talking about, Yaya quickly interrupted. "KAIRI-KUN ACCEPTED! WE'RE A COUPLE NOW!"

"Congratulations Yaya-Chan; I hope it works out for you." Nagihiko forced a small smile. He was happy for Yaya, but he wished Rima had agreed as well.

"Thanks Nagi-Tan! Did you ask any girls out?" Yaya asked, grinning.

"Perhaps." Nagihiko muttered.

"OHHH, DOES THAT MEAN YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" Yaya asked grinning.

"Nope, it does not." Nagihiko muttered. "Confessing to someone doesn't always mean they'll say yes."

"WHAT?" Yaya cried, in shock. Yaya turned around, having felt someone tap her shoulder. "RIMA-TAN, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT SOMEONE DENIED NAGI-TAN'S CONFESSION ON VALENTINE'S DAY?" Nagihiko could've died at that point. With his luck, Rima happened to be the person near Yaya at that point.

"I can believe that." Rima coughed. "Yaya, come with me, I want to show you something."

"Okay! Why would you believe that?" Yaya asked, oblivious.

"Look, come on Yaya!" Rima persisted, clearly trying to get away from Nagihiko.

"I have to do some cleaning up in the Royal Garden, so I'll leave." Nagihiko quickly said, escaping them and heading to the Royal Garden. Arriving at the Royal Garden, he saw Amu inside. "Amu-Chan, you're awfully early." Amu looked up, and smiled upon Nagihiko's presence.

"Hey Nagi… I was just thinking about yesterday that's all." Amu looked at Nagihiko. "I had a really great time with Tadase, but after that, Ikuto, against my will, took me on a date. Although initially it was against my will, I still had a wonderful time with Ikuto." Amu sighed. "I mean, I guess I'm lucky, but I feel bad when I'm with the other about the other."

"It must be hard to deal with, hm?" Nagihiko asked. Amu nodded slowly. "I know the situation upsets you, but at some point, you will have to decide. For now, do as you wish, but you can't expect that forever." Amu nodded.

"I know, it's just…hard…" Amu sighed. "There's Tadase-Kun, the sweet one who always offers to be kind and is nervous. And then there's Ikuto, who is caring, but he is…I don't know, but they're just so… different." Nagihiko nodded.

"That's okay. Life is difficult sometimes, isn't it?" Nagihiko looked at the ground. "Sometimes, great things happen, but other times, it just doesn't go in your favor."

"Exactly! I love how I met Tadase-Kun and Ikuto, but I just wish I didn't fall for both of them. I say that, but I don't know which one I would get rid of my romantic feelings for… I wish that I could just have two boyfriends, and both of them would accept it. I just wish…" Amu looked at Nagihiko. "How was your Valentine's Day? Did you ask anyone out?"

"Yeah…" Nagihiko sighed.

"You did? I'm happy for you!" Amu smiled.

"Thanks Amu-Chan, but…she declined."

"On Valentine's Day? Why would anyone deny someone on this holiday?" Amu asked.

"The girl I confessed to… she isn't exactly… a lover of this holiday." Nagihiko bit his lip. "That's an understatement."

"You like Rima-Chan?" Amu exclaimed. Nagihiko nodded. "What did she say to you exactly?"

"More or less, she said that she would be ashamed to go out with me." Nagihiko looked at the ground. "Don't tell her that I told you this. I happened to be briefly telling Yaya, without saying who, and, let's just say that Yaya-Chan happened to ask Rima why someone would deny me."

"Oh…that's embarrassing." Amu admitted. Nagihiko nodded. "Hey, it'll be okay. Rima can be rude often, as you well know, but… I'm sure she'll apologize, and say it nicer, if she doesn't like you. However, I don't really know why she would say no." Amu muttered the last part, but Nagihiko heard her, and uttered a smile.

"Thanks Amu-Chan." Nagihiko whispered.

"It's the least I can do. You and your sister always listen to my problems, and I always feel that I wish I could help you." Amu smiled. Nagihiko smiled, neglecting the fact that Amu still didn't know about him and "his sister" being the same person.

A few minutes later, the other guardians walked inside the Royal Garden. Tadase greeted Amu with a smile. Yaya was grinning to the world, and Rima followed, no smile on her face.

"Although everything was nice yesterday, we still have some X-Egg business to do. Since school is going to start soon, we'll discuss our plans after school." Everyone stood up, and walked to their classes.

* * *

><p>Rima walked with Tadase and Amu to their classroom. Tadase tried to hold Amu's hand, but Amu resisted. However, Rima could've cared less about their little drama. Arriving at the classroom, the three of them took their seats beside each other. The fan-boys were staring at Rima with loving smiles; it creeped Rima out.<p>

"Can you stop staring at me?" Rima asked, not in a good mood. The boys backed off immediately. She felt Amu's eyes on her, so Rima added, "that applies to you too." Amu looked away quickly. Nikaidou walked in a few minutes late, and began to lesson. However, Rima's mind wasn't focused on that.

**(Two days ago)**

Rima's day began like any other day; shower, brush teeth, get dressed, and eat breakfast. While she was eating her breakfast, her mother had said her name. Rima looked up, expecting her mother to say something about hurrying up or something like that.

"I need to tell you something important." Her mother whispered. "There are some complications with the divorce. So, we have to move." Rima looked up, surprised.

"Moving?" Rima exclaimed. "Why?"

"Your father is taking ownership of this house. I don't want you around that man, so we are moving far away."

"Why can't I be around him?" Rima asked. "He's my father."

"He's a terrible man!" Rima's mother exclaimed. "You aren't allowed to be near him at all. That's an order." Rima bit her lip.

"Mother, you can't force me to move with just your permission; that's illegal! There needs to be two parents' permission." Rima whispered.

"I don't give a fuck!" Her mother screeched.

"Mother… don't you care about me?" Rima whispered, her voice shaking. "I-I don't want to move. I have friends here, friends who care about me much more than you do!"

"Where do you get that I don't care about you? I am protecting you from your father!" Her mother yelled. Tears welled up in Rima's eyes. She knew she was moving no matter what. Her mother wouldn't accept her from staying. Rima didn't like her father either, but she wanted a way to stay with her friends.

"Mother…please…" Rima begged, crying now. Her mother looked at her, no pity in her eyes. Her face was stoic, showing no compassion for her daughter. How could any parent do that to their child?

"Get ready for school, and give this form to your principal." Her mother ordered, handing her a piece of paper. "And stop crying; you're getting too old for that." That only made Rima sob harder.

"W-When are we leaving?" Rima asked.

"In three days. The 15th will be your last day of school." Her mother replied. "Get ready to leave for school."

* * *

><p>Rima tried to hold back her tears. She didn't want to leave, no matter what. She only wanted to be with her friends. However, since that was clearly impossible, she didn't want to care about them anymore. She hadn't given the form to Tsukasa yet. Rima didn't want to, since it would be official. She hadn't told any of her friends about it. She didn't know how to. When Nagihiko had asked her out… Rima had not known what to say. Maybe she had feelings for him, maybe not, but it didn't matter either way. So he would be mad at her, Rima had said it in the coldest way possible, so he wouldn't be entirely upset with her departure. As Rima thought about his confession more thoroughly, she could feel hot tears escaping her eyes, despite her strong efforts to prevent crying in class. Rima knew that, as she tried hard not to think about it, she definitely would've said yes to him, if the conditions were different.<p>

"Mashiro-San, are you paying attention?" Nikaidou asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Rima lied. "May I go to the bathroom?" Nikaidou nodded, as Rima hurried out. Now she was spending a lot of time out of the classroom on her last day of school. Instead of going to the bathroom, Rima explored the large school she attended. She would miss all of it. However, she wasn't here to explore the school she was leaving. She had to do the last thing she wanted to do; the thing that would confirm her moving.

Rima made her way to Tsukasa's office. She knocked on the office door. Tsukasa opened the door, greeting her with a smile.

"Hello Mashiro-San, how may I help you?" Tsukasa asked.

"I…need to give you something." Rima whispered.

"Alright, come in." Tsukasa led her inside. Rima noticed someone inside the office who was the last person she wanted to see. His purple hair was lighter from the sun shining through the window. Rima looked away from him quickly, when she saw him notice her presence. "What do you need to give me?"

"A note." Rima replied, handing him the note. She forced a glance at Nagihiko as Nikaidou read the note. Nagihiko looked at her briefly, and turned away, looking at books in the office. Why was he there?

"You were a great addition to this school Mashiro-San. You will be missed." Tsukasa said. Nagihiko looked at Tsukasa, puzzled.

"Whatever." Rima muttered.

"Where are you going?" Nagihiko asked Rima, as she stood up. Rima hesitated. She was surprised he spoke to her, considering her rude reply to him.

"It's none of your…" Rima sighed. "I'm moving." Nagihiko looked at her, surprised.

"You two should both get back to class. Did you find what you were looking for?" Tsukasa asked Nagihiko.

"Y-Yeah…" Nagihiko said slowly. Both of them left the classroom. "Where are you going?"

"A city many hours away." Rima answered. "I'll probably never see you again." That made Rima on the verge of crying hysterically.

"W-Why are you leaving?" Nagihiko asked, biting his lip.

"My mother is pissed at my father, so she is forcing me to move as far as possible from him. I don't know where I'm going, but it will probably be the farthest place possible; perhaps a different country." Rima couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I don't want to move." She whispered. Nagihiko took her hand, making his face redden.

"Did you try convincing your mother?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah…that didn't go well…" Rima sobbed. "Nagihiko, I… I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I just… I didn't want to have something with you that would only last a day." Nagihiko pulled her into his arms. Rima enjoyed the comfort of his arms, but she cried onto his shoulder.

"I…I'm sorry you're going." Nagihiko whispered. "I'm going to miss you. I'm happy that we became friends… Does anyone else know?"

"No…" Rima muttered into his shoulder. "I-I'm leaving right after school. Could you tell the others why I won't be at the guardian meeting?"

"Of course." Nagihiko replied. They let go of each other.

"I guess this is good-bye…" Rima whispered.

"This won't be the last time I see you. I promise, I'll find a way to see you again." Nagihiko smiled sadly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Rima whispered. Nagihiko didn't say anything, but his smile disappeared. "In reality, I'll probably never see you again. I haven't seen anyone from my old school ever since I moved. My mother wouldn't let me keep contact. So, um, bye."

"Wait." Nagihiko pulled out a flower, and handed it to her.

"Why did you have a random flower?" Rima asked.

"I debated giving it to you when I confessed to you yesterday. However, I decided not to. I'm sorry it's slightly creased, but I hope it can remind you of me."

"I won't forget you no matter what." Rima whispered. "Nagi… If I wasn't leaving, I would've said yes." Nagihiko uttered a sad smile.

"Rima…" The two of them leaned closer to each other, sharing their first kiss. It lasted for a few seconds, before Rima ended it, blushing insanely.

"Good-bye, Nagihiko Fujisaki." Rima whispered, running off. She was crying a lot now. She couldn't help it.

"Maybe Nagi's right; it doesn't have to be the end." Kusu-Kusu tried to reassure. "Don't you have his cell phone number?"

"Yeah but…" Rima stifled a sob. "It doesn't matter. My mother won't let me have my phone." Rima looked at the flower. Smelling it, it smelled amazing. However, it didn't matter. Wiping some tears from her eyes, Rima walked back into the classroom, putting the flower into her pocket.

"Mashiro-San. You didn't go to the bathroom for a half an hour." Nikaidou said, as Rima walked inside. The bell rang, signaling dismissal. Rima's heart started beating quickly. Most students were excited to be going home on a Friday. As for Rima, she would be leaving home. Amu and Tadase looked at Rima, but Rima motioned for them to leave. "Where were you?" Nikaidou asked.

"I'm moving, Nikaidou-Sensei." Rima whispered. "I had to give a note to Amakawa-San, and then I ran into a…friend." Rima wanted to cry.

"Y-You're moving?" Nikaidou asked. Rima nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away." Rima muttered. "Look, my mother should be here now. I'll see…err, it was nice knowing you Nikaidou-Sensei." Nikaidou looked at Rima sadly.

"Good-bye Mashiro-San. You were a great student, and I probably can consider you a friend as well." Nikaidou smiled. "Good luck at your new home." Rima nodded, sobbing. She left the classroom, and went into the car. Her mother didn't say hello, just simply started driving. Rima buckled, and then crawled into a ball, taking the flower out of her pocket. As they drove past the Royal Garden, Rima could see a quick flash of pink; Amu's hair. She would miss all of her friends.

* * *

><p>As Nagihiko explained everything to them, Amu started crying. She fell to her knees. Everyone looked at Amu, all wanting to cry themselves.<p>

"Why…why didn't she tell me?" Amu asked. "First Nadeshiko left, simply leaving me a note. Now Rima, without even a note?" Amu was extremely upset.

"Amu…the situation was different." Nagihiko whispered. "Nade was going to be back in a year and had long notice. Rima…she was told recently." Nagihiko looked at the ground. "She…we could've been a couple." Everyone stared at Nagihiko dumbfounded.

"EH?" Yaya exclaimed. She, too, was wiping tears from her eyes.

"I confessed to her yesterday. She said no, but she told me that she would've said yes if she wasn't leaving." A tear fell down his cheek. "It won't happen now." No one said anything.

"We should go home." Tadase whispered. No one said anything, but mutually agreed.

**I made it really depressing! Originally, I was shooting for only three chapters, but now, I will have this be a full-length story. Please review, and next time, I'll try to update sooner!**


	3. The Change

**I apologize for the long update. As usual, school gets in my way. Well, I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy!**

The sun was beginning its descent down the sky. The nighttime was coming. Although the sunset was beautiful, life wasn't quite as beautiful for Mashiro Rima. As the car she was in drove farther away, the more upset she became. She sat in the backseat of the car, curled into a ball. There was no conversation between Rima and her mother, who drove the car in silence. Curled into her ball, Rima was only watching one thing; a flower. It smelled wonderful, the smell of happiness. However, the flower only made her feel worse, as she thought about the person who gave it to her. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Look at the sunset!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed. Rima glanced up for a second, not caring. Rima couldn't respond to Kusu-Kusu, since her mother was in the car as well. Instead, Rima continued watching the flower, melancholy the only emotion Rima could feel. She didn't want to move. She hated her mother for mistreating her ever since she got kidnapped. Both of her parents neglected treating Rima and simply fought with each other. The only one Rima felt one hundred percent comfortable around is Kusu-Kusu. Rima adored her friends but it wasn't like she would see them again. More tears fell down her cheeks. At least she had Kusu-Kusu, the best friend she could ever ask for…

"Shit." Her mother hissed. Rima poked her eyes above her knees.

"What is it?" She asked her mother in a sad voice.

"The tire…it's blown…" Her mother frantically slammed her foot on the gas pedal and steered the car to the left, hoping to veer off the street. Suddenly, a huge bang was heard, as both Rima and her mother flung forward. Although she was buckled, Rima's head flew forward, hitting a metal cup holder. As Rima lost consciousness, she could vaguely hear Kusu-Kusu scream her name. The flower slowly dropped out of Rima's hand, touching the ground.

* * *

><p>"It's a score!" The announcer called. "Fujisaki scores a basket once again! It's 27-9, Seiyo Academy!" The players on Nagihiko's team hi-fived him. The audience from Seiyo Academy cheered loudly. This score signaled the end of the game. The boys on the Seiyo Academy team went back to their locker room and went to shower and change.<p>

"You were great Fujisaki!" The boys exclaimed.

"Thanks…" Nagihiko muttered, wrapping a towel around his shoulders.

"Fujisaki, I'm really happy you joined our team. We were doing awfully until we got you." Fuyuki Kirishima walked over to Nagihiko, and smiled. "I presume you're going to join the basketball team next year in Middle School?"

"Thanks Kirishima, and yes, I have every intention of joining the team." Nagihiko uttered a small smile. He studied Kirishima for second; an attractive boy with reddish-brown hair. This boy managed to steal Rima Mashiro's heart. He did it in a week, while it took Nagihiko a lot longer. However, both boys had something in common; Rima denied both of their confessions. However, Rima would have said yes to Nagihiko if she wasn't moving. Kirishima, on the other hand, Rima denied and truly meant it. Nagihiko felt bummed out, thinking about Rima. Not only was their romance never going to happen, but he would never see her at all, even as friends.

"Is something the matter Fujisaki? You're staring at me." Nagihiko blinked, and smiled.

"Sorry Kirishima-Kun, I was thinking about something…" Nagihiko changed into a tee-shirt and jeans. After changing and washing up, Nagihiko left the locker room. Upon his exit, he saw the other three remaining guardians waiting for him. With them was Kukai, who was grinning.

"Great job Nagi!" Amu exclaimed. "You were great!"

"Yaya thinks you were great…but Yaya doesn't understand basketball!" Nagihiko sweat dropped, but smiled.

"Thanks guys." Nagihiko whispered.

"Oh man, that was not even close! The other team stood no chance!" Kukai grinned. "Great job Nagi! I should get you into soccer!"

"I've played soccer, and believe me, I don't like it." Nagihiko said.

"W-What? How could you dislike soccer?" Kukai was dumbfounded. Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Well…" Nagihiko sighed. "I should head home; see you guys soon." Nagihiko waved, and began walking home. He thought about how his mother refused to see his basketball games, due to her hatred of the game. She felt that Nagihiko should only be dancing, and other "feminine" activities. Nagihiko wished his mother supported his desires more, but he gave up on that goal long ago.

Upon arrival at home, Nagihiko took off his sneakers, and took off his jacket. His mother looked up from a newspaper she was reading.

"Nagihiko-San, you need to change. You are behind on your practicing." Nagihiko's mother said.

"Yes mother." Nagihiko replied, walking upstairs to change into a kimono for dancing. He put the kimono on and looked at himself in a mirror. Lifting a brush, he ran it through his hair.

"A reflection is supposed to be an identical image of you…" Nagihiko muttered. "This reflection…this isn't me." He tied his hair back into a ponytail, and glumly stared into the mirror, sighing.

"You have to make sacrifices for things you love." Temari pointed out.

"I don't necessarily…" Nagihiko paused. "Alright, let's go." Nagihiko walked downstairs, holding the bottom of his skirt. The television was on. The news reporter was talking about a car accident. Nagihiko didn't pay too much attention, as he quickly reviewed the steps before going on stage. However, one thing on the television made him freeze. Nagihiko glanced at the television for a second, noticing the last thing he expected to see. A familiar petite blonde was being pulled on a stretcher into an ambulance. The wavy blonde hair that usually stopped Nagihiko's heart, instead, made his heart beat insanely.

"N-No…That can't be…" Nagihiko whispered, staring at the television screen in shock and fright.

"What's the matter?" Nagihiko's mother asked, peering up.

"M-My friend…she…the car accident…" Nagihiko's heart started racing rapidly. "I-I can't dance now." He rushed out of the room. Nagihiko's mother glanced up, watching Nagihiko as he rushed out of the room.

"Are you sure it was her?" Rhythm wondered, his arms behind his head.

"I'm positive. That hair… I could recognize her from anywhere…" Nagihiko shook his head, as he changed back into his clothing. As he pulled down his hair, he pondered, contemplating his options. In the end, Nagihiko decided to call Kukai. Although he knew Kukai wouldn't help, talking to Kukai was like talking to an imaginary older brother.

"Hello?" Kukai answered into his phone.

"Kukai, it's Nagihiko."

"Yo Nagi! What's up man?" Kukai sounded cheerful. Nagihiko, however, was the opposite of cheerful.

"I was watching the news… I…The accident…S-She…" Tears involuntarily poured down Nagihiko's face. What if she was dead?

"Whoa, slow down! What accident?" Nagihiko breathed, wiping some tears away.

"On the news… T-There was an accident. Rima-Chan…she was being pulled away in a stretcher." There was silence on Kukai's line.

"Damn…" Kukai whispered. "Is she…okay?"

"I don't know…" Nagihiko whispered. "That's all I saw, and I knew it was her! I don't even know if she's freaking alive!"

"Nagi, calm down. The news would have announced right away if she was…"

"B-But, I didn't see the whole news program!"

"How did she look?"

"She…She looked okay, but I didn't really get a close glance." Nagihiko breathed. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Kukai wondered. "You have every right to be worried. I'm worried sick too… We should probably tell the others; they have a right to know. I think you should rest Nagi, and leave this to me."

"A-Alright… See you soon…" Kukai hung up from Nagihiko. Reluctantly, Nagihiko changed, once again, into his pajamas. He climbed into bed, and didn't even bother trying to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nagihiko woke up from his light sleep, to hear his phone ringing. Nagihiko picked it up, and held it to his ear.<p>

"Hey Nagi; It's Amu." Amu said. Nagihiko glanced at the clock, noticing it was eight o'clock.

"Hey Amu-Chan…"

"Are you able to meet in a half an hour at my place? Utau found out the hospital…" Nagihiko nodded, sitting up.

"Was Utau able to find out anything…?" Nagihiko whispered, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"No, just the name of the hospital. It's the one local." Amu said. Nagihiko nodded.

"I'll see you soon." Nagihiko hung up the phone, and quickly showered and got dressed. Nagihiko informed his mother he was going out, as he left the house, and headed to the hospital. As he walked to the hospital, neither of his charas uttered any words.

"Hey, Nagi-Tan!" Nagihiko paused, turning his head slightly. Yaya jogged over, her reddish-brown pigtails bouncing.

"Hey Yaya-Chan." Nagihiko greeted. "How are you?"

"Alright…" Yaya's expression turned grim. "Is Rima-Tan going to be okay?"

"I…hope so." Nagihiko whispered. Yaya looked at the ground. "Let's go see her." Yaya nodded, following Nagihiko to the hospital. Upon arrival, they saw Amu, Tadase, Kukai, and Utau.

"Hello…" Tadase greeted.

"Hey…" Nagihiko replied. "Did you get a chance to see her?"

"We were waiting for you two." Amu answered. "Now that we're all here, let's go." The six of them walked inside. Amu walked up to the receptionist. "Hello, we're friends of Mashiro Rima." The receptionist nodded, looking at a sheet of paper.

"Go ahead. She's in room two hundred sixteen on the second floor." They thanked her, and went to see Rima. Arriving at the door, Tadase slowly opened the door.

"You can come in." A nurse replied. Tadase opened the door quickly, revealing the room. The room was smaller, having a bunch of medical equipment. The walls and floor were white, and there was a computer in the corner. However, Nagihiko's attention did not direct to the appearance of the room.

"How is she?" Utau wondered, her arms crossed. Nagihiko looked at Rima. Her eyes were closed, and she showed no easily visible damage.

"Mashiro-San has a concussion. She shows certain signs of waking every now and then however. Your friend should be completely conscious in a couple of days. The accident was severe, but Mashiro-San didn't take nearly as much damage as her mother." That was a relief to Nagihiko. Although he didn't like to see her unconscious, it was better than being dead.

"Did she have any visitors, besides us?" Nagihiko asked. Amu looked at Nagihiko curiously.

"Her father briefly visited. However, he left very quickly." The nurse answered.

"What exactly is wrong with her mother?" Kukai asked.

"She is extremely bruised and also has a concussion, but it is much more severe." The nurse said. "Oh, I think she's waking!" Everyone immediately turned back to Rima. Her eyes slowly opened. The nurse smiled at Rima. Rima looked up at her, blinking a couple of times.

"W-W-Where am I?" Rima wondered.

"You're at the hospital." The nurse replied kindly. Rima blinked twice. She looked puzzled.

"I'll let you guys stay with her. She seems to be doing well. Tell me if there is anything I should know." The nurse left the room.

"Hey Rima…how do you feel?" Amu asked, smiling at her. Rima simply stared at Amu. "You know, we were all worried sick about you. I mean, some of us were just watching television, and suddenly we see you being pulled onto a stretcher. It's very nerve-wracking to see one of your best friends being pulled into an ambulance on the news. Oh man, the cars looked…"

"Stop." Amu looked at Rima, puzzled.

"Eh?"

"Who are you?"

**Heh, cliffhanger. Well, this story is really turning into a soap opera! Please rate and review! **


	4. Memories

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while! School has got the best of me, with finals and regent exams and a ton of homework. However, school is over for the summer, so I can update frequently! I own nothing, and enjoy!**

"_Who are you?"_

Everyone stared at Rima. Amu's eyes were shaking. The room was as silent as the moon, shining in the night sky.

"Rima, it's me, Amu Hinamori!" Amu whispered. "Remember? The guardians, you're the queen, I'm the joker. Rima, please…"

"I've never seen you before." Rima responded emotionless. Amu looked like she was about to cry.

"Rima, how could you forget everything? Remember all of those great memories we've had, like…"

"Amu-Chan, she's suffering from memory loss." Nagihiko muttered.

"But…" She was interrupted by the nurse coming in.

"How is she?" The nurse asked.

"Not great." Nagihiko admitted. "She seems to have amnesia or something…" The nurse walked to Rima, and examined her.

"What do you know?" The nurse asked Rima.

"Um…" Rima seemed to hesitate. "I know all of the basic stuff; I just don't remember certain details…"

"What's the last thing you remember?" The nurse asked. Rima pondered for a second. Nagihiko couldn't look at her. It hurt him to see her, looking healthy and fine, but unknown to all of the events that happened between.

"It's sort of vague, but I remember a sudden impact… I don't know the details exactly." Rima said.

"What were you feeling? What emotion?" The nurse asked.

"Despair…" Rima thought. "I suppose fear, but it was mostly just despair. Even though the car wheel was blown, I didn't feel frightened. Simply sad…"

"Well that's a good start! You remember that the car wheel was blown and your emotions. Do you remember what caused the emotions?"

"I was leaving…" Rima thought aloud. "I wasn't going to see anyone again… I, err, um… I don't know why…"

"It's still a good start. Well, she seems to be remembering quicker than we'd expect. I want you guys to show her familiar things that have happened in her life. It might spark memories." The nurse suggested.

"Alright…thank you." Amu said.

"She can leave the hospital now, since her injuries seem to be slight and the only problem is memory loss." Rima stood up, and followed them out of the hospital.

"So…you still don't remember us?" Tadase wondered.

"Well, I do slightly…" Rima admitted. "I don't know any of your names, but I can remember a few things about each of you…"

"What do you know about me?" Kukai asked, grinning slightly. Nagihiko stared at Kukai, his eyes narrowed. Kukai winked at Nagihiko.

"Um…" Rima watched Kukai. "I don't remember anything…" Kukai sweat dropped. Nagihiko looked at Rima, only worsening his mood. It hurt him to know that he could know so much about her, and Rima knew none of that. It was as if he could see her, and she couldn't see him.

"Uh…" Amu hesitated. "Hey, where's Kusu-Kusu?"

"She must be gone." Nagihiko whispered. "If a chara is supposed to be what you aspire to do, and you don't remember what you aspire to do…" Amu looked at the ground.

"Kusu-Kusu…" Rima repeated. "I don't know who that is. What's a chara?" No one said anything for a second.

"This is a chara." Amu said, pointing to Miki. Miki curtsied.

"There's…nothing there." Rima said, staring at where Miki stood.

"What? You can't see charas?" Amu exclaimed.

"Is that an imaginary friend of hers or something?" Rima asked, turning to Tadase.

"N-No…" Tadase muttered. "It's…hard to explain." Tadase looked at the others. No one knew what to say.

"So…the nurse said that you were going to show me places I've been to before." Rima said. "Aren't…you going to do that?"

"Yeah, we should get going…" Amu looked at the other guardians. "Let's start with the Royal Garden!"

"That's most likely to spark something. I mean, she never said so herself, but I always figured she would much rather be with us than her house…" Nagihiko pointed out. "So, let's go there!" They walked to the Royal Garden, which was a short walk.

"This is Seiyo Academy, the school you attend." Amu announced, as they arrived on school grounds. "Ring a bell?"

"Nope." Rima replied. As they walked across the grounds towards the Royal Garden, Amu pointed out random landmarks. Rima didn't recognize any of them.

"Here we are, the Royal Garden. This is where the guardians, a student council-like group that we are, meet before and after school. This place means the world to you." Amu explained. Rima stared at the Royal Garden.

"Let's go inside! Surely, Rima-Tan will remember inside!" Yaya said.

"Alright…" Rima whispered walking in. As she entered the Royal Garden, her eyes widened. "No…way…" Rima exclaimed, as she fell over.

"Rima!" Nagihiko cried.

* * *

><p>As Rima's eyes gradually opened, memories flooded her mind. She could see images of everything, from her earliest memories, to the crash. She remembered being kidnapped and her first day at Seiyo Academy. As she regained consciousness, she could make out the roof of the Royal Garden. Slowly, she moved her head, and sat up. She looked at her friends, and she could see their lips moving, however not hearing what they said. Everything was blurry and the world seemed to be going at a slower pace. A blur of pink was near Rima, and she could tell it was Amu. Rima could see Amu's mouth somewhat moving, mouthing her name.<p>

"I-I'm fine…" Rima forced her mouth to say. However, she couldn't hear herself say it. The others stared at her with grim expressions. Rima tried to reach her arm out, but instead, she fell over and passed out again.

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Amu asked, her eyes shaking. "What's wrong with her?" She turned to Nagihiko, desperate for an answer.<p>

"She seemed to regain consciousness for a moment, but she seemed…oblivious or something." Nagihiko said. He ran his hair through Rima's hair. After Rima passed out, she fell onto Nagihiko's lap, where she was currently laying.

"Don't worry Amu-Chan, she'll be fine soon." Tadase reassured. "We're all worried about her, but she should be fine." Amu nodded slowly.

"Guys, I think she's waking." Nagihiko said. Everyone faced Rima, as she slowly stirred. Her eyes opened slowly, fixating on the surroundings.

"Rima?" Amu wondered.

"A-Amu…" Rima whispered. Amu smiled.

"She remembered my name!" Amu exclaimed. "Does that mean she remembers?"

"Not necessarily… You introduced yourself before." Nagihiko pointed out. "She could just remember from when you previously said it."

"I remember…most things. It's just a little foggy, my memory." Rima sat up, and turned quickly, facing Nagihiko. "Why were you there?" Nagihiko turned a shade of red.

"I, um, was helping you." Nagihiko said.

"Oh…" Rima studied him. "I feel like you were important… I can't place it… I remember you were a part of the guardians and I spoke to you a lot, but why can't I place your name?" Nagihiko looked at the ground.

"RIMA-TAN, REMEMBER ME?" Yaya bounced up and down, waving her hands around.

"You're loud…" Rima muttered. "I remember you…Yaya; the girl who can't shut up." Yaya grinned at her profile description.

"Whatever happened when she passed out seems to be helpful…somewhat…" Utau muttered. Nagihiko looked up, forgetting Utau had come with them. Rima, too, seemed unaware of her presence.

"I…Um…" Rima thought.

"You don't remember me, do you? Well, I'm not a part of the guardians, so I wouldn't expect you to." Utau muttered. "Well, I should be going. Good luck restoring your memories." On that note, Utau left the Royal Garden.

"Well, that was abrupt…" Kukai muttered. He turned to Rima, and grinned. "Now what do you know about me?"

"You're Kukai." Rima said.

"Oh hey! You know my name! You know me over Nagi!" Nagihiko shot Kukai a glare.

"N-Nagi…?" Rima wondered. "That's him?" She pointed to Nagihiko.

"Yeah, that's me…" Nagihiko said. "Nagihiko Fujisaki." Rima studied him for a second. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"T-The flower! I lost it!" Rima cried. "I must have dropped it when I crashed!" Rima looked upset.

"It's not a big deal, really." Nagihiko smiled. "It's very fortunate that the only damage seems to be to your memory, which is recovering nicely. I wouldn't have wanted you to get harmed more just for some flower."

"What flower?" Amu wondered.

"It…Ask Rima-Chan actually." Amu turned to Rima.

"He gave it to me, I'm pretty sure." Rima remembered. "Right before I left…" Rima pondered. "Why did you give me a flower? You gave me something else… Hm…"

"Maybe you should rest for now Mashiro-San, and tomorrow, you can work at it again." Tadase suggested.

"Wait! I remember it, it's just like it's there, but I can't remember everything. I'm here; I know it; I just can't…" Rima's eyes widened suddenly.

"Well, you remembered something…" Nagihiko muttered.

"I was mean to you." Rima remembered. "I teased you about your dancing and how you dressed as a girl…" Nagihiko felt like cursing at that point.

"Eh Nagi? You dress like a girl?" Amu said, puzzled.

"Uh…Sometimes my family makes me when Nade is busy, so I can replace her if she can't dance. I told her that once and she just didn't stop hanging it over my head." Nagihiko said quickly.

"Why doesn't that sound right?"

"I guess you can't remember everything." Nagihiko said, forcing an innocent smile. "Do you remember Valentine's Day at all?"

"Valentine's Day? That must have been awful, since my parents hate each other…" Rima muttered. "Yes, I remember my parents' hatred for each other and my kidnapping, so don't ask about that."

"Valentine's Day…you got asked out..." Nagihiko told her.

"I did? Did I say yes?"

"Well, no."

"How come?"

"I-I'll let you remember that on your own." Amu smiled at Nagihiko. Rima thought about it.

"Why can't I remember Valentine's Day? Did something bad happen? Ugh, this is going to kill me! What the hell happened?" No one said anything.

"What happened the day after? You can work your way backwards!" Kukai suggested.

"I left." Rima remembered.

"More happened in that day…" Amu said.

"All I remember was leaving and a flower. I remember the drive with my mother vividly… Wait, how's my mother?"

"We don't know…" Tadase admitted. "The nurse said she was in worse condition than you, but she should be fine…"

"Oh…"

"Mashiro, think about the flower!" Kukai said. "That will help you with Valentine's Day!"

"Why is Valentine's Day so important though?" Rima wondered. "Aren't there other memories important too?"

"You seem to remember everything else important." Nagihiko said. "That's why it's strange you don't remember that day."

"Yeah it is… Wait. I remember something." Rima thought aloud. "Nagihiko. You… Oh… Oh!" Rima looked at the ground. "I'm going to go home, see you later." Rima stood up, and began to leave.

"Wait Rima-Chan!" Nagihiko called. "Where…are you going exactly?"

"Home! My house…Oh wait, my mother is hospitalized and my father isn't home…" Rima looked at the ground, facing away from the guardians. "I don't know…"

"You can stay at my house!" Amu suggested, smiling.

"I'm good…"

"No really, it's fine!" Amu insisted. Rima was forced to comply.

"We'll meet tomorrow to see how Mashiro-San is doing." Tadase suggested. Everyone nodded, and left the Royal Garden. As Nagihiko walked home, he thought about Rima and how she probably remembered. Nagihiko didn't know what to call the two of them.

"Where have you been?" Nagihiko's mother asked, as Nagihiko arrived home.

"Oh, my friend was in the hospital, so I was making sure she was alright." Nagihiko said.

"Look, you have a performance in two days and you need to get ready!" Nagihiko's mother pointed out. "Do you understand how important this is?"

"Yes mother… I'll go get changed." For the rest of the afternoon and evening, Nagihiko danced.

**I hope it was satisfying. Please review! **


	5. Amu's Advice

**Yay, a new chapter! I own nothing, and please enjoy!**

Rima woke up that Sunday morning, on Amu's floor. She didn't sleep that well, partially due to Ikuto sharing the bed with Amu. It made Rima feel a bit uncomfortable. Rima glanced up, not surprised to still see Ikuto lying beside Amu, both of them fast asleep. Rima looked at the clock, noticing it read 6:23. Yawning quietly, Rima sat up, and went to the bathroom.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Rima whined. "Kusu-Kusu, can you sing me that song that my mother used to sing?" There was no reply, as Rima reluctantly remembered her chara's disappearance. "Kusu-Kusu, come on! I have my memories back! I know who I am, and you, and all of the guardians!" Frantically, Rima put her hands in her pajama pockets, searching for Kusu-Kusu's egg. It wasn't there. She went back to Amu's room, where Ikuto and Amu still slept. She checked her sleeping bag, with no luck.

"AMU!" Rima cried, trying to wake her up. Amu and Ikuto both woke up. Amu looked at Rima, worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked.

"Where's Kusu-Kusu?" Rima wondered, in a panic.

"Rima, when you lost your memories, she disappeared…"

"I know that, but where's her egg?" Rima wondered.

"Her egg may have disappeared too." Ikuto said. Rima's eyes widened, as her legs sank to the ground.

"Does that mean…she's gone forever?" Rima whispered, worried sick.

"Not necessarily. I've never heard of a case like yours, having a chara and amnesia, but she could be around somewhere."

"Come on Kusu-Kusu…" Rima pleaded. "I need you. You were the only reason I didn't end my life…" Amu's mouth dropped opened.

"Rima, don't say that…" Amu whispered. Rima gasped, not realizing she said that out loud.

"I… Amu, my life sucks. You don't know what it's like to have two insane parents fighting every two seconds. A few weeks ago, on my birthday, they just completely neglected it! Have your parents ever not baked you a birthday cake or given you presents?"

"Rima…" Amu hugged her friend.

"Parents do suck." Ikuto muttered. Amu looked at Ikuto, pity in her eyes.

"At least you have a sister and a pretty loving girlfriend." Amu blushed insanely. "I don't even have a chara to call my sister, and… my relationship status is complicated, but my parents would never allow me to date Nagi, so it doesn't even matter…" Rima curled into a ball, hugging her legs.

"Your life doesn't suck as much as you think it does. However, I'm leaving now. Catch you later, Amu." Ikuto opened Amu's window, and started to step out.

"Do you know what it's like to be scared to go home every day, scared your parents could beat you?" Ikuto froze, and Amu stared at Rima, dumbfounded. Ikuto left the house.

"W-What? Your parents… They…"

"N-No… They haven't actually done it yet, but I-I'm just scared it could start. Maybe it's good my mother is being hospitalized." Tears trickled down Rima's face.

"Rima… You can always stay here if you need to you know. Any of the guardians would be here for you." Rima smiled sadly at Amu, as Amu hugged her friend.

"Thank you Amu…" Rima whispered. "I should get going though..."

"Rima, where exactly would you go?" Amu asked, separating from Rima.

"The hospital. My mother is still there." Rima said. Amu shook her head, making Rima stare at her.

"You're not going there." Amu said sternly. "I'm going to make plans with the other guardians, and you're coming." Rima was astonished by Amu's sudden forcing.

"Yes ma'am." Rima muttered. Amu smiled.

"Go get changed, missy. I'll call the guardians, and Kukai." Rima smiled at her friend, and hurried off to the bathroom, with her clothes she borrowed from Amu, that Amu had worn when she was nine-years-old. Rima brushed her teeth, and washed her face before changing. Rima put on a pink shirt with jeans, and combed her hair. Since Rima's hair was messy, she put it into a ponytail.

"Amu, are you dressed?" Rima called into Amu's room.

"Yeah, come back in." Rima walked back into the room.

"There's… a change of plans, if you don't mind." Rima looked at Amu. "Can you hang out with Yaya? Tadase…misinterpreted my call, and apparently, we're going on a date." Amu blushed, and Rima stared at Amu.

_So much for madly in love with Ikuto... _Rima thought. "What about Nagi?"

"He said he couldn't come. Nadeshiko is having a dancing performance tomorrow apparently! It's right after school, if you want to come."

"Wait, how long has this been planned?" Rima wondered.

"I think it has been for a while, but Nagi has been forgetting to tell us. Especially with the recent events, he's been busy."

"I'll come tomorrow." Rima said.

"Great! I know you don't know Nadeshiko really, but I'm sure it would mean a lot to Nagi if you went. Oh, I forgot to mention! Nagi wants me to come over briefly to tell me something. Do you want to come? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"That's fine." Rima said, wanting to talk to him anyway. "What about Yaya? When am I meeting her?"

"I don't know…" Amu admitted. "I think Yaya will call later." Rima nodded.

"Thanks Amu, for making all of my plans." Rima said, smiling slightly.

"Don't worry about it!" Amu said, smiling. "Let's go to Nagi's now!"

* * *

><p>Nagihiko carefully performed each step, with impeccable timing and accuracy. His mother watched with no smile on her face. He twirled around, his dress spinning as well. His performance was tomorrow, and he was not prepared. Normally, before each performance, Nagihiko prepared for a whole entire week, doing nothing else besides going to school. However, with the whole Rima situation, Nagihiko had been off on his practicing. Today, for Nagihiko's lunch break, he would be telling Amu a secret he needed to tell for a while now. There was a knock at the door.<p>

"Mother. That should be my friend at the door." Nagihiko said, stepping down from the stage. "I will continue in a few minutes." His mother nodded, reluctantly complying. Nagihiko took off his kimono, revealing a nice shirt and pants underneath.

"Young master, your friends are here." Baaya announced.

"Thank you Baaya." Nagihiko said. Friends? Nagihiko peeked out the door, seeing Rima beside Amu. Nagihiko felt a little nervous suddenly. He had thought about how to tell Amu all day. He also was not prepared to see Rima. He went to the door, and smiled. "Hello guys. How are you today?" Both girls looked at each other, making Nagihiko extremely suspicious.

"We're good." Amu said, narrowing her eyes at Rima.

"Very good." Rima added. "Absolutely perfect." Nagihiko looked at Rima.

"You're lucky that what I have to tell Amu-Chan is extremely important…" Nagihiko muttered.

"What's up?" Amu asked.

"Amu-Chan, what I am about to tell you, it's something I should have told you a while ago. When I first met you, I…kept something very important from you. After over a year, I'm finally going to tell you." Rima's eyes widened. She looked at Nagihiko, who gave her a small nod.

"Alright…what is it?" Amu asked. Nagihiko looked at Amu in the eyes.

"I'm going to make it brief. Nadeshiko and I aren't twins; we're the same person." Amu said nothing. "In my family, the males dress up as females for the dancing. So, I did that, and dressed as a female, hence Nadeshiko."

"I…" Amu was at loss for words. It hurt Nagihiko to see Amu like that.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I don't expect you to forgive me right away." Nagihiko looked at the ground.

"Hey Amu, maybe you should leave." Rima suggested.

"Yeah… I need time to think…" Amu looked close to tears. "Nagi, I'm not mad at you. I just…didn't expect that. Are you ready to leave Rima?"

"You can go ahead of me. I want to talk to him." Rima said. Amu nodded.

"Alright. Catch you guys later." Amu hurried off. Nagihiko looked at Rima. He was glad that she wanted to talk.

"I guess your memories are back…"

"Yup. My head still hurts, but at least I remember everything." Rima admitted. Nagihiko looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Rima looked at him.

"Uh…yeah, why?" Rima wondered, staring at him with puzzlement.

"When I asked you two how you were, you sarcastically said you were fine. Judging by the initial reason you were moving, you must be upset. You nearly left everything, and your mother is now hospitalized." Rima looked at the ground.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up…"

"I know you want your mother to be okay, but right now, maybe it is better that you are staying at Amu's house." Nagihiko reassured. He took her hand.

"Yeah, I guess, although it was pretty awkward yesterday when Ikuto shared the bed with her…"

"Ikuto stayed over when you were there?" Nagihiko wondered, surprised.

"Yup…Also today, Amu is going on a date with Tadase." Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Well… I guess whatever makes Amu-Chan happy is fine." Nagihiko said. "I should get going though; I need to practice for tomorrow."

"Alright. I'm going to be there tomorrow by the way." Rima said.

"Great! I mean, it isn't a big deal if you couldn't, but I'll be happy to see you." Nagihiko smiled. "See you there." Nagihiko kissed her cheek, making Rima blush insanely.

"B-Bye…" Rima quickly left, making Nagihiko chuckle. Nagihiko walked back inside his house, and continued dancing.

For the rest of the day, Rima hung out with Yaya, and listened to her annoying babbling.

**I know this chapter was a bit boring and rushed, but I just wanted to have more RimaHiko and have Rima a bit explained. I don't have many more ideas for this fanfic, so next chapter will be the finale. I'm sorry to be a disappointment, but I have a plethora of other RimaHiko fanfics, and I plan to have a ton more, so it's okay! Review please! **


	6. The Performance

**I have good news to announce. Remember last time I said this would be the last chapter? About that… I was re-reading an old fanfic of mine, and I soon came up with this brilliant idea. It's surprising I didn't think of it before, since I should have, but whatever; here goes! I hope you enjoy and approve of my decision to keep the story going for a while longer! I own nothing, and please enjoy!**

Nagihiko Fujisaki reluctantly pulled himself out of bed that morning. Today was his big dance performance. It was important, because he would be getting a score, out of 10, that may or may not permit him to getting into a dancing school for middle school on. He had not told the guardians this, since he didn't want to leave them. In order to get into the school, he needed a score of 9.5 and above. The performance was at 7:00 tonight. Obviously, Nagihiko was nervous, but it didn't seem too important to him. In fact, he wanted to get below the score. However, he had to try to get above, to please his mother.

"Today is going to be great!" Temari exclaimed, smiling.

"I suppose so..." Nagihiko said, to please Temari. He had been behind practicing this week, due to Rima's near-death experience. However, yesterday, Nagihiko practiced for over ten hours consecutively.

"Why does this thing matter?" Rhythm wondered.

"Rhythm, I told you! So I can qualify into the other school." Nagihiko reminded, walking to the bathroom. He walked into the shower, and washed his hair with shampoo and conditioner. After his shower, he dried himself, and got dressed.

"But why does attending the other school matter?" Rhythm wondered.

"So my dancing can improve." Nagihiko explained. "One day, I am going to be the heir of the Fujisaki clan. I need to be the best dancer and understand every move and every aspect of the Fujisaki clan in order to become the heir."

"That sounds like a ton of effort!" Rhythm moaned. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't." Nagihiko replied nonchalantly. Both charas gawked at him.

"B-but Nagi! The dancing...this has to be your future!"

"Why can't I decide my own future?" Nagihiko peered out the window. "In my mother's eyes, I am going to be an impeccable dancer with an elegant wife she picks out, knowledge for dancing, and the heir and master of the family. I don't want any of that." Nagihiko closed his eyes.

"Yeah! Go tell your mother!" Rhythm said grinning. Nagihiko opened his eyes, and glanced at Rhythm.

"Rhythm, you know my mother; she would never listen." Nagihiko pointed out. Temari stayed silent. "Well, for now, I will attempt to enjoy the school day." Nagihiko put his guardian cape over a black shirt, with matching pants, and left the house.

"No breakfast?" Rhythm wondered, surprised.

"I'm not really hungry..." Nagihiko muttered. Although it was really early, Nagihiko made his way to the Royal Garden. To his surprise, Tadase was there first.

"Fujisaki-Kun! It's great to see you, although neither Amu-Chan nor I expected you would come to school today." Tadase smiled.

"I wouldn't miss a day of school for a dance performance at 7. School gives me a good excuse to take a break." Tadase laughed.

"How are you this morning Fujisaki-Kun? You must be nervous."

"Not really, since I have done this many times before." Nagihiko lied. "I'm looking forward to the performance." Tadase smiled, oblivious to Nagihiko's lies. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good... It's pretty quiet in my house." Tadase said.

"Quiet is always good..." Nagihiko said, sighing. As if on cue, Yaya, the opposite of quiet, dashed into the Royal Garden.

"HEYA GUYS! WHAT'S UP?" Yaya said, jumping up and down.

"We're good..." Nagihiko said slowly.

"Yaya, can't you slow down?" Rima walked into the Royal Garden after her, brushing her hair.

"Mashiro-San! Are you feeling better?" Tadase asked.

"I'm fine. My memories are back, if that's what you mean." Rima said.

"That's good! Still no luck with your chara? Amu-Chan told me." Rima looked at the ground.

"Nope." Rima admitted.

"Isn't it great she's back at the school?!" Yaya exclaimed, smiling.

"Of course!" Tadase said, smiling. "Did you tell Tsukasa-San that you're back?" Rima's eyes widened.

"N-no... I forgot..." Rima admitted.

"Sorry I'm late!" Amu walked into the Royal Garden, panting. "My charas got me sidetracked..."

"I can relate." Nagihiko muttered, shooting a glare at Rhythm. It made him happy that he could finally have both of his charas out, since Amu knew. He had told Yaya recently as well.

"Amu, where are your charas?" Rima wondered.

"Eh? They're right here!" Amu said, pointing at her four charas.

"Uh, hi?" Miki said, waving her arms around. Rima stared at Miki, where Amu was pointing, but seemed oblivious.

"I don't see them..." Rima's eyes widened. "I lost my ability to see charas?!" Rima looked upset. "Kusu-Kusu must be gone eternally..."

"Don't think like that." Tadase said. "Your amnesia must have made you forget, and it must take time to get your chara back. Don't worry Mashiro-San." Rima nodded slowly. Nagihiko tuned everyone out, and thought about his performance later. He was really anxious and worried. It didn't bother him that his friends were going. He didn't care if they came. He knew he would mess up, and his mother would reprimand him. He wanted to stay at Seiyo, but at the same time, he was scared to what his mother would say if he didn't qualify. He put his head on his fist.

"Nagi, I can't wait for tonight!" Amu said, smiling. Nagihiko looked up, and forced a smile.

"Me neither. Thanks for coming." Again, Nagihiko lied.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you!" Nagihiko uttered a weak smile.

"School is going to start soon, so we will continue after school." Tadase said.

"I won't be able to come after school today. My mother wants me home a bit earlier today." Nagihiko announced.

"Well, we'll see you later then! At the performance." Amu smiled, and Nagihiko really wished she wouldn't keep bringing it up.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Yaya said, giggling.

"It won't for you guys..." Nagihiko said sweat dropping. "Anyway, I'll see you guys then!" Their paths diverged, as they went to separate classes.

* * *

><p>"I bet Nagi is so excited for later!" Amu said. "He says it will be boring, but I bet it will be interesting!" Rima stayed silent.<p>

"This is really important to him. I'm not sure exactly how, but Fujisaki-Kun has always been quiet about his personal life. He's very good at figuring out everyone else, but he keeps himself so impenetrable." Rima thought about that description, and it shocked her how impeccable that description was of him. There was a silence. Amu suddenly sweat dropped.

"He's nothing like Ikuto!" Rima was confused. When did Ikuto get involved?

"Uh... What?" Rima wondered, perplexed. It soon occurred to her that one of Amu's charas must have compared Nagihiko to Ikuto.

"Huh?" Amu looked at Rima.

"Nothing..." Rima quickly said. They walked into the classroom, and took their seats. Nikaidou looked at Rima, puzzled.

"Mashiro-San, I thought you said you were moving...?" Nikaidou wondered.

"WHAT?! MASHIRO-SAN WAS MOVING?!" her fanboys shouted. Rima sighed.

"There were a change of plans..." Rima explained. "I forgot to mention this to Tsukasa; may I do this now?" Nikaidou nodded, as Rima left to tell Tsukasa. She walked down the hallways she imagined she would never see. As she passed Nagihiko's classroom, she briefly peered in. They were playing some game, which had a point system. Rima saw on the white board, that Nagihiko had 10 points, and the second highest had 3. Rima sweat dropped, and found him. This was the same boy that would be wearing a dress tonight, and performing, dancing as a girl; the same boy that managed to steal Rima's heart. Rima watched him, raising his hand, and answering a lot of questions. She also observed him tapping his pencil lightly underneath his desk. Was that a sign of nerves?

"So you have returned, I can see." Rima quickly spun around, embarrassed.  
>"Ah, Tsukasa-San..." Rima said. "We got into a car accident, so I assume I am attending Seiyo again."<p>

"We are happy to have you back, Queen." Tsukasa smiled creepily. "Take your time getting back to class. It's okay if you want to watch your boyfriend before his big night that will change everything." He handed her a pass.

"He's not my..." Rima started, her face reddening. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" Tsukasa merely smirked, and walked away. Rima stared at him blankly, and briefly glanced back at Nagihiko. He raised his hand, and the teacher nodded. Nagihiko stood up, and began to leave the classroom. Panicking, Rima quickly walked away. She didn't want him to know she was watching him. She walked back to her classroom, and handed Nikaidou the pass. She took her seat, ignoring the flock of fanboys observing her. As the day progressed, Rima found it difficult not to think about Nagihiko. What did Tsukasa mean by the dance would change everything? Rima found it easy to believe Nagihiko was hiding something.

Finally, after mostly tuning out the lesson and thinking about Nagihiko, class was over.  
>"Didn't class seem especially boring today?" Amu wondered, turning to Tadase and Rima.<p>

"Y-yeah, it did!" Rima agreed, considering she didn't pay any attention. Again, there was a silence, making Rima assume a chara was speaking. Amu sweat dropped after a bit. Out of the corner of her eye, Rima saw Nagihiko walking the opposite direction. "I'll meet you guys at the Royal Garden!" Rima promised, running towards the familiar purple-haired boy. "Nagi!" Nagihiko turned, smiling at Rima.

"Hey Rima-Chan." Nagihiko said. "What's up?" Rima suddenly felt at a loss of something to say.

"Err, good luck tonight." Rima muttered. Nagihiko gave her an almost sad smile.

"Thanks." Nagihiko said. "I guess I'll see you later." He started walking away. Rima watched him go, and sighed. She knew he was keeping something. For a few minutes, she stared at the spot he previously stood.

"Rima, are you okay?" Rima looked up quickly, and turned, seeing Amu and Tadase.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go to the Royal Garden." Rima quickly said.

"Alright." Tadase said. Rima noticed that they were holding hands. With an eyebrow cocked, Rima followed them to the Royal Garden. Yaya was already there.

"Where were you slowpokes?" Yaya moaned.

"Sorry..." Amu said, sweat dropping.

"Well, there hasn't been much news with X-Eggs in a while." Tadase pointed out, beginning the meeting. "That's a good thing, at least."

"Yeah... It could mean they're plotting something, but we already took down Easter." Amu said. Tadase and Amu exchanged glances. Yaya snorted loudly.

"Guys, Yaya thinks there is something else possessing the guardians, except for Yaya, called love." Amu and Tadase blushed, while Rima just stared at Yaya.

"Yuiki-San..." Tadase sweat dropped.

"Everyone in the guardians is dating each other, except for Yaya!"

"I'm not dating..." Rima muttered, sighing.

"That comes from the girl who cries about losing a flower." Rima blushed slightly.

"I thought I would never see him again!" Rima protested. "Besides, we never even went on a single date. I denied his confession."

"Come on Rima-Tan! You're in lo-o-ve!" Rima sighed in defeat. She couldn't argue it. Watching him in the classroom, talking to him but not knowing what to say... Rima knew she was in love with Nagihiko Fujisaki. At least he loved her too...

"Good job Yaya! You managed to convince Rima! That's not easy to do."

"Thanks Amu." Rima muttered sarcastically. Amu smiled at her friend. The four of them continued talking for a bit, until the Royal Garden doors opened.

"Guys, we should get going!" Kukai walked in, with Utau following.

"Forever alone..." Yaya muttered.

"Yaya, you don't need to date now! Just because everyone else here isn't single doesn't mean it matters!" Kukai moaned.

"Besides, Tadase isn't necessarily in a relationship." Utau pointed out. "He has strong competition for Amu." Amu blushed and Tadase glared at Utau.

"Anyway, let's go!" Kukai said, grinning. "I can't wait for this! Nagi's going to be great!"

"He will be... I admit, I'm still surprised that they're the same person, but I guess it makes sense…" Amu smiled softly. The guardians all stood up, and followed Kukai and Utau to a car.

"Where is this performance anyway?" Rima wondered. It surprised her how little Nagihiko spoke of this performance.

"It's a bit far, about a half an hour away." Yukari told them, as they all got into the car. "The Fujisaki family trains so hard for this, I read about it somewhere. It's not just Nagihiko, many others do it as well."

"Wow, they must be so dedicated to their dancing!" Amu exclaimed. "I can't believe Nagi spends all of that time practicing."

"Yeah, the only times he really is available for things is during guardian meetings! It's so weird." Kukai grinned. "How does he deal with it?" Everyone was silent for a minute. Rima observed Amu and Tadase holding hands. Kukai was trying to hold Utau's, but Utau wouldn't let him. As a joke, Yaya grabbed Rima's hand, and held it up high.

"Yaya and Rima are a couple!" Yaya squealed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yaya, I can guarantee I would date _anyone_ over you." Rima muttered. Yaya pouted.

"Guys, let's play truth or dare!" Yaya said excitedly, let going Rima's hand.

"Oh geez…" Nikaidou muttered from the front seat.

"Rima-Tan, truth or dare?" Yaya asked. Rima sighed. She didn't want to say either, since either way, she would have to do something relating to Nagihiko. However, since Nagihiko wasn't in the car, Rima decided she was safer with dare, for once.

"Dare." Rima muttered, bored. Yaya smirked evilly.

"After Nagi's performance, Yaya demands Rima to stand up, and start cheering loudly, and telling Nagihiko you are obsessed with him, and jumping out of your seat, onto the stage!"

"Uh, no." Rima muttered. She turned to Amu. "Truth or dare?" Amu looked up.

"Truth…" Amu said.

"Who do you love more: Tadase or Ikuto?" Rima asked.

"Rima!" Amu whined. A small smirk crept onto Rima's face. "Hey Kukai, truth or dare?" For the rest of the drive, they played truth or dare, and quickly ran out of truths or dares. Finally, they arrived at the theatre Nagihiko was performing at.

"YAY NAGI!" Yaya squealed, hopping out of the car. The others followed, not quite as exuberant as Yaya, with the exception of Kukai.

"Let's get seats." Nikaidou suggested. The others nodded, and followed him to find seats. Rima took her seat, beside Yaya and Amu. Rima stared at the stage, mesmerized by the beauty and size of the stage. As the lights dimmed, the only light source were yellow lights from the stage. Elegantly, Nadeshiko twirled onto stage, stopping after her second 360 degrees twirl. Rima's face turned dark red as she saw her. Nadeshiko wore a long white gown, with a white headband matching it. Both sparkled in the darkness. Rima also observed Nadeshiko wearing makeup. Rima made a mental note to mock her later for that. A soft Japanese melody started playing. Nadeshiko started dancing to it, elegantly, matching each step with perfect timing. Rima couldn't deny it was amazing. She could see how much practice Nadeshiko must have had, and how much passion she had for the dancing. It was beautiful. Her eyes widened. She did so many twists, and other dances that Rima never could expect anyone to do. Suddenly, Rima's phone started to ring. Embarrassed, Rima quickly grabbed it, and picked up. Luckily, whether she heard it or not, Nadeshiko seemed to continue perfectly.

"Hello?" Rima whispered, not recognizing the phone number.

"Hello Mashiro Rima, this is the hospital calling." The hospital? Was Rima going back to the hospital? "We regret to inform you that your mother, Sakura Mashiro, has passed away." Rima froze. Suddenly, Nadeshiko's performance seemed less concerning.

"No. No. No. No. No." Rima whimpered. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Rima, what's wrong?" Amu whispered, seeing her friend's despair.

"M-M-My… I have to go…" Tears began coming down like a waterfall. She stood up, and left, leaving Nadeshiko in her dancing. She went outside, and went down an alleyway, sobbing hysterically.

"Are you okay darling?" Rima looked up, and suddenly gasped. An alleyway, later at night, a mysterious man talking to her sweetly… It was way too similar to when she had initially gotten kidnapped. The man smiled at Rima, only scaring her more. Rima screamed, and started running, wherever her legs could carry her. She had no idea where she was going, or what her plans were. The only thought running through the petite girl's mind was her mother was dead. Finally, after running for however long, Rima started panting, and couldn't run any farther. She knelt down, and let the tears flow, as she curled into a ball.

* * *

><p>With a final motion of a hand holding a fan, the performance was finally complete. The audience stood up, clapping immensely. Nagihiko curtsied, and left the stage. Once backstage, he started panting.<p>

"That was the best you've ever been!" Temari exclaimed.

"Seriously man! You know I don't get this stuff, but that was stunning!" Rhythm grinned at Nagihiko.

"Thanks guys…" It concerned Nagihiko that he was that good. He had tried his hardest, and unfortunately, it was impeccable. His mother came over to him, a smile on her face. Nagihiko rarely saw smiles on his mother's face.

"Nagihiko-San, that was amazing. You pulled off every step with perfect timing and elegance." His mother told him.

"Thank you mother." Nagihiko whispered. The scorer stepped forward. Nagihiko took a deep breath, nervous for his score.

"Congratulations Fujisaki-San, you have received a 9.8." Nagihiko was in a daze. It was unheard of to receive that kind of score. Most people scored exactly a 9.5 or 9.6 to get in to the school, and most dancers got scores like 9.0 to 9.4.

"T-Thank you…" Nagihiko said, forcing a bow. He had gotten in. Now he would have to attend the school, abandoning his friends. It hurt him a lot to do that. Nagihiko had grown extremely attached to the guardians. He loved seeing Tadase character change, Yaya act like a two-year-old, Amu having so many boy problems, and Rima… Nagihiko remembered how much it hurt him to learn of her leave. How would she feel when he was leaving? He didn't want to think about her, but as hard as he tried not to, he couldn't help it. Why did he have to fall in love with her? Their love would never grow, and it was his entire fault. A shadow crossed Nagihiko's face.

"Young Master… I am speechless…"

"Thank you Baaya…" Nagihiko forced a smile. "Mother, shall we go?"

"That is fine." Nagihiko's mother led Nagihiko and Baaya to the limousine. Cameras snapped in their faces, as Nagihiko went inside the limousine. For the whole ride, Nagihiko peered out the window, thinking of his grim future, without the guardians. It wasn't even just the guardians. Kukai had become Nagihiko's best friend. He trusted him with so much, and could speak freely to his friend. Kukai was a great positive influence, with so much energy and optimism. However, Nagihiko knew that his future was officially out of his hands, and into his mother's.

* * *

><p>"Where did Rima go?!" Amu wondered. "Rima?!" The remaining guardians, plus Kukai, Utau, Nikaidou, and Yukari, stepped outside.<p>

"Rima-Tan didn't do her dare…" Yaya grumbled.

"Yuiki-San! That's not a concern right now!" Tadase scolded. The guardians frantically checked everywhere. Amu dialed her cell phone number, hoping she would pick. It rang for a while, but Rima did not answer.

"Come on Rima…" Amu pleaded, tears running down her face. Why would Rima suddenly just leave?

"She couldn't have gotten far. Let's get into the car, and look for her." Yukari suggested. The others nodded, and went into Yukari's car. She started driving slowly, looking for signs of Rima. However, the miniature blond was nowhere to be found.

"I have an idea." Utau muttered, taking out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Kukai wondered.

"I'm calling Ikuto. He's good at finding people." Utau explained, as she started talking to Ikuto on the phone. Amu looked out the window, as she thought about her friend. Where could Rima have gone? What was wrong with her? She hoped they could find her. Amu began to also think about Nagihiko. He was so good at dancing. If they couldn't find Rima, how would they tell Nagihiko that she was missing?

"He's going to be so devastated…" Amu muttered, sighing.

"What are you talking about?" Kukai wondered.

"Nagi…"

"Oh shit." Kukai sighed. "We have to find Rima, and not just for Nagi's sake, but for ours too." Amu nodded. "Don't worry, Hinamori. Rima couldn't have gone far." Amu nodded slowly, but one thought kept pestering her, scaring her more.

"_You were the only reason I didn't end my life…" _Amu remembered Rima said, when referring to Kusu-Kusu's disappearance. What if Rima had actually done it?! Tears only came down harder, as Amu put her head on Tadase's shoulder.

**Yeah… depressing… I'm going away next Saturday, just warning you guys, in case I don't update before then. Please review, so I can make sure I can update before that!**


	7. Running Away?

**Yay! I am able to update this again before I go away! However, I can guarantee, this will be the last update before I go on vacation. However, when I get back, I will update consistently again. Anyways, I own nothing, and enjoy this chapter! Warning: Dark, sad, and fluffy at the same time, in one chapter. **

She walked slowly, unknowing of where she was. She had run so far, and now, she could barely walk. Panting heavily, she stopped in front of a store, and leaned against the building. It was getting late. She checked her watch, seeing it read midnight. How could she have been gone for two hours? What about her friends? Did they already leave? Where did they think she was?

"Are you okay miss?" Frightened, she turned. "Do you need me to bring you anywhere?" She didn't like random strangers talking to her. She backed up nervously, scared. "I won't hurt you." The famous words of a rapist…

"Leave me alone." Rima whimpered.

"I just want to help…" The man offered. Rima turned her head the other way, and sat on the sidewalk, curling into a ball.

"I don't want help. Now, go away, and mind your own freaking business." Rima muttered, crying. The man gave her one more glance, before walking away. Rima didn't care anymore. Her mother was dead, and there was no one to comfort her, thanks to Kusu-Kusu's disappearance. "What does it matter anymore?" Rima wondered out loud, no one to hear. "Why does anything matter?" Rima watched cars go by in the street. Nearby her, there was a knife on the ground. Without wondering why there was a knife on the street, Rima picked it up, and examined it. What if she just did it now, ended her life? No one would care. She brought the knife closer to her chest. She contemplated putting her misery to an end. Maybe the guardians would care, but they didn't matter. All that mattered now was her and the knife.

"Good bye Rima Mashiro." Rima muttered, bringing the knife closer. She closed her eyes, and awaited her imminent death. Suddenly, she thought about the guardians. She thought about many things they did. Sighing, she took the knife away from her chest, and broke the window opened near the building she was near. She crawled in, and fell to sleep in a corner of the building.

* * *

><p>Nagihiko rubbed his eyes, as he woke up that morning. Glancing at the clock, he saw it read 6 AM. He soon remembered his score for the performance, and sighed in annoyance, as he decided to shower. He took a longer shower, and dried his hair. He changed into the school uniform, and left for school, skipping breakfast.<p>

"I can't wait to see the guardians!" Temari exclaimed.

"I can." Nagihiko grumbled. "They're only going to compliment me. I don't want that." Nagihiko trudged along, entering the Royal Garden.

"Someone's in a grumpy mood." Rhythm muttered.

"I believe I have every right to be." Nagihiko muttered.

"True…" Nagihiko took his seat in the Royal Garden, and stared at the table, waiting for something to happen. He thought about his successful dance, and sighed. He didn't want to go the other school.

"Nagi." Nagihiko looked up, surprised at Amu's lack of enthusiasm. "You were really great yesterday…"

"Thanks Amu-Chan…" Nagihiko noticed Amu looked upset. "Are you okay?" Amu looked at the ground. Yaya and Tadase walked into the Royal Garden afterwards. Amu looked at Tadase, who just shook his head sadly. Even Yaya looked sad. "What…happened…?" The other three guardians just looked at Nagihiko, pity in their eyes.

"You were amazing last night, Fujisaki-Kun." Tadase whispered a small smile on his face.

"Thanks, but…" Nagihiko looked around. "Where's Rima-Chan?" Seeing the others' reactions to that question made Nagihiko nervous. "What happened to her?"

"We don't know…" Amu whispered. "Towards the end of your performance last night, she got a phone call, and afterwards, she whispered no, and just ran out. We tried to find her after the performance, but we didn't have any luck. Even Ikuto couldn't…?"

"Utau said he couldn't…" Tadase whispered. Nagihiko's bad mood was only greatened. Where could Rima have gone? He looked at her empty chair, and sighed.

"I hope she's okay…" Nagihiko whispered. A thought occurred to Nagihiko, something Nagihiko did not want to think about. Kusu-Kusu had disappeared, and Rima's home life wasn't very good. What if Rima had killed herself? Tears ran down Nagihiko's face slowly. It made sense, but Nagihiko didn't want to believe it, not until they found proof. It hurt him to know that it was possible. Nagihiko thought about their last conversation, and sighed. Rima was acting very shy around him. She had wished him good luck, and had loss for words. Nagihiko had thought she was adorable after that, although he always thought that about her.

"Class is going to begin." Tadase muttered, breaking the silence. Nagihiko stood up, and without a smile, walked out of the Royal Garden. As he walked into his class, fangirls surrounded him.

"NAGI!" They squealed. Nagihiko sighed, attempting to go through. "I LOVE YOU! GO OUT WITH ME!"

"I have a girlfriend." Nagihiko muttered, going through the crowd of fangirls. They stared at him, astonished. Nagihiko sighed, unknowing if he actually had a girlfriend that was alive anymore.

"She'll be okay." Temari tried to reassure.

"I hope so…" Nagihiko whispered, sighing. "I just…I wonder what was on that phone call. It must have made her leave in the first place, but what could have done that to make her so upset?"

"Where do you think she went?" Rhythm wondered. Nagihiko didn't answer, as he sat in his seat in his classroom.

"I have a theory…that I really hope is wrong." Nagihiko muttered, doing his best not to cry. Both charas looked at him curiously. Nagihiko's sensei started talking, beginning class.

* * *

><p>Rima left the building that she had vandalized. She had quickly left before the police arrived. She continued walking, unknowing of her destination. She had surprised herself with her initial decision of not to kill herself. As she continued walking, she heard police sirens come closer. She didn't care if they arrested her. She could live in a juvenile detention center. It didn't matter. Suddenly, someone grabbed her. Rima screamed in surprise. A hand covered her mouth, muffling the sound.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice muttered. Rima knew the voice.

"Ikuto." Rima whispered.

"Answer my question." Ikuto demanded. Rima stayed silent. "Fine, don't talk to me, but you better open up to the guardians." Ikuto carried her pretty far, and put her in the Royal Garden.

"What do you want?" Rima muttered.

"The guardians were worried about you." Ikuto replied. "Amu didn't sleep at all last night, and it was your fault!" Rima couldn't help but to roll her eyes. Was that the only reason Ikuto went to find her? Rima never really spoke alone to Ikuto, but it surprised her that all he cared about was Amu. Ikuto crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall of the Royal Garden. Rima sighed, and didn't bother to escape.

* * *

><p>Class was over. Nagihiko stood up, and started going to the Royal Garden. He knew he needed to tell the guardians at some point about the new school he would be attending, but now didn't seem like impeccable timing.<p>

"Hey Nagi." He turned, and faced Amu and Tadase. He observed they were holding hands. Nagihiko walked beside them, and entered the Royal Garden. Upon entering the Royal Garden, Nagihiko saw the last thing he expected to see.

"Rima!" Amu exclaimed, hugging her friend. "Where were you?! What happened?! Why did you leave?! You had us all so worried!" Rima just stared at Amu. Nagihiko couldn't help to smile, and sigh a breath of relief. She was alive.

"Ikuto-NiiSan, you found her?" Tadase exclaimed. Ikuto nodded. Amu faced Ikuto.

"Thank you so much Ikuto! You don't know how much this means!" Amu ran towards Ikuto, and kissed him. Tadase gawked, melancholy apparent on his face.

"You alright?" Nagihiko wondered, dragging a chair beside Rima, and sitting. Rima didn't look at him.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"I'm fine!" Rima snapped.

"Rima-Chan…" Nagihiko took her hand. Rima sighed.

"Please, I'm fine." Tears fell down Rima's face. Nagihiko squeezed her hand.

"You aren't okay. Rima-Chan, you have to tell us what's wrong. It will feel better to let it all out."

"You're all talk!" Rima snapped angrily at Nagihiko. "Have you told us anything about yourself?! You obviously were keeping something about that dance. I could sense it. You always do this, intrude on others' problems, and keep yours hidden! Thus, I don't see any reason to tell you what's wrong with me." Nagihiko didn't know what to say back. She was right. Nagihiko never told his friends his actual feelings towards dancing. He looked the other direction, but still held her hand.

"RIMA-TAN?!" Yaya exclaimed. "YOU'RE BACK! YAY!" Rima sighed, as Yaya glomped her.

"I don't want to talk." Rima muttered, shoving Yaya off of her. Yaya looked at Nagihiko. Nagihiko looked at the ground.

"W-Well, anyway…Rima! What happened?" Amu wondered. Tadase couldn't look at her. Ikuto fled, grinning to himself.

"It doesn't matter." Rima replied.

"Who was on the phone?" Amu asked. Rima looked at the ground.

"The hospital." Rima whispered, deciding to give in. Nagihiko looked at her. "M-My mother…She…Didn't make it." No one said anything. No one knew how to comfort Rima.

"I'm so sorry…" Tadase whispered. "We didn't have any idea…"

"It's not your fault." Tears danced down Rima's face. "It doesn't matter. She was a bitch anyway. All she did was scold me. She forced me to flee. I didn't want to. I-I just… I don't know." Rima started to sob harder. Nagihiko hugged Rima, pulling her close. Rima put her head on his shoulder, crying into him. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Rima-Chan. If you need anything, I'll be there." Nagihiko whispered into her ear.

"Just you being here is enough." Rima whispered back, returning his hug. Nagihiko blushed, but sighed, knowing he wouldn't be there for much longer. He ran his hand through her blonde hair. He didn't want to leave her. Rima had just lost her mother and her chara. She needed him, and Nagihiko had only limited time with her. Nagihiko knew that he needed her as well. So many times this week, Rima had been in near-death experiences, and Nagihiko had not known what to do each time.

"Rima-Tan, do you want to get candy with Yaya?" Yaya wondered, trying to ease the sadness.

"Not particularly." Rima muttered, her voice muffled into Nagihiko's shoulder.

"I know it sucks, but…" Amu started

"I don't want to talk about it." Rima muttered. She picked up her head, and separated from Nagihiko. Everyone was silent. Nagihiko looked at Rima out of the corner of his eye, sighing. He felt terrible for her.

"Rima, you can stay at my place, if you need to." Amu offered.

"I'm fine." Rima replied.

"But…Where are you going to sleep?" Amu asked. Rima didn't say anything. Nagihiko knew Rima wanted to be alone. He didn't know where she would sleep, whether it was her own house or somewhere on the street, but either way, he wouldn't let her do it.

"She'll stay at my place. My mother will be fine with it." Nagihiko replied, in a matter-of-fact way. Rima looked at him, surprised.

"B-But Nagi…"

"Rima-Chan, don't argue. You're staying at my place, and that's that." Rima blushed, but complied.

"How cute!" Yaya squealed.

"It's nothing romantic. He's just offering me a place to stay." Rima muttered.

"Sure it isn't…" Yaya muttered. There was an awkward silence.

"Rima-Chan, shall we get going?" Rima looked at Nagihiko, and nodded. They both stood up, and left the Royal Garden. Nagihiko gave a wave to his friends, and began walking home with Rima. "I have some clothes that I used to wear as Nadeshiko, so don't worry about clothes. You can sleep in one of the guest rooms we have, if you want."

"You were great yesterday." Rima whispered shyly. Nagihiko looked at her, smiling softly. "I left towards the end, so I saw most of it. I…was really impressed."

"Thank you." Nagihiko smiled. The performance didn't mean much to him, but he was pleased Rima enjoyed it, despite the end result. They were both silent, as they neared the house. "I need to put my hair up, so my mother will be okay with this." Rima nodded, as Nagihiko pulled his long purple hair into a ponytail.

"Hello mother. My friend will be staying here for the night, if that is alright." Nagihiko informed, his voice an octave higher.

"That's fine." Nagihiko's mother said. "Did you hand in the form yet?" Nagihiko's face paled.

"N-Not yet, but I will tomorrow." Nagihiko promised. He led Rima to a different room, away from his mother and Baaya. He pulled down his hair, as he sat down on a couch in the den.

"What form?" Rima wondered, sitting beside him.

"Oh, it's no big deal. It's just…"

"Nagi, don't lie. I want the truth. I told you about my mother, so I deserve to know about you." Nagihiko looked away.

"I…" Nagihiko sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"You asked me that when you told me about your cross-dressing. I ended up not telling anyone, so you can assume I still can keep a secret." Rima muttered. Putting his hand over hers, Nagihiko explained everything, about the score system for the performance and that he was moving to another school. It hurt Nagihiko to see Rima's melancholy.

"I'm sorry…" Nagihiko whispered, after he finished explaining.

"You can't leave…" Rima whispered. "You just…can't… Nagi, can't you convince your mother…?"

"It isn't that simple. She is a very…determined woman." Nagihiko explained. Rima looked at the ground, clearly upset.

"When are you leaving?" Rima wondered.

"In a week…" Nagihiko admitted. Rima wrapped her arms around Nagihiko, putting her head on his chest. Nagihiko hugged her, pulling her in close.

"You didn't tell anyone else? Not even Kukai?" Rima wondered.

"I just found out my score yesterday, so I never really knew it was official. I never really…worried about it, because of everything that happened prior." Nagihiko pointed out. They stayed in that position for a while. Nagihiko glanced up at the clock, seeing it read 10. "You must be tired, since you basically spent your day running last night. I'll get you situated." Nagihiko removed his arms from Rima, and got up from the couch.

"Wait, I want to see your room." Rima said.

"That's fine." Nagihiko replied, knowing there was nothing embarrassing she could see. He led Rima to his room. Rima walked in, gaping at the size. There were a few posters of basketball players up. On his desk, there was a picture of the original guardians, before Rima and Kairi joined. Nagihiko had his hair up, and he was smiling beside Tadase. Yaya was grinning immensely, with Kukai beside her. Amu was in the middle, smiling as well.

"Why don't you have a picture of me?" Rima wondered, teasingly. It surprised Nagihiko that she was teasing him, despite having her mother die and knowing he was going to move.

"I'm sorry Rima-Chan." Nagihiko said, jokingly apologetic. "I will be sure to add one as soon as we all take a picture together." Nagihiko did not know when that would be, if ever.

"Well then." Rima looked around, and sat on his bed. "I'm tired, and your bed is comfortable." Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"You can sleep here, if you want to…"

"I don't want to be alone when I sleep." Nagihiko looked at Rima, surprised by her personality. He was not used to Rima acting like this, especially after her life turned upside down. She didn't smile, but she lied on Nagihiko's bed, her head on her fist.

"You're adorable." Nagihiko muttered. Rima blushed.

"T-Thanks… What am I wearing to sleep?" Rima sat up on the bed.

"I have a few pajamas I wore with sleepovers as a female." Nagihiko said, pulling out a drawer of old nightgowns. Rima looked through them.

"You cross-dresser." Rima muttered, giggling. Giggling? Nagihiko glanced at Rima, stunned. He uttered a smile. Rima picked out a random nightgown.

"I'll let you get changed." Nagihiko said, going to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He washed up, and changed into his own pajamas.

"What's up with Rima's positive personality?" Rhythm wondered. "I mean, she's always kind of rude, and you wouldn't expect her to be so happy, since her mother died and you're leaving. Even Kusu-Kusu is gone! I miss her…"

"Frankly, I have no idea." Nagihiko admitted. "Maybe it's her own way of grieving? But, I have seen her upset before, and it wasn't like this…"

"Maybe she's just excited to be with you, Nagi." Temari pointed out.

"Yeah that's it!" Rhythm agreed, grinning. Nagihiko just sighed, blushing a little. He peered out of the bathroom, making sure Rima was dressed.

"What if she wasn't dressed?" Rhythm wondered. "You would have seen her…in a different light." Nagihiko just looked at Rhythm. He walked out of the bathroom, and sat beside Rima on the bed.

"Do you want to brush your teeth? I have an extra toothbrush I've never used." Nagihiko told her.

"Alright." Rima went into the bathroom, and brushed her teeth briefly. She walked out of the bathroom.

"So, um…" Nagihiko looked timidly at the ground.

"Aren't we going to sleep?" Rima wondered.

"Y-Yeah… So, um, should we share a bed?" Nagihiko wondered, his face as red as a tomato. Rima blushed as well.

"W-Wasn't that established?" Rima wondered. Rima put her head down on the pillow. Nagihiko smiled, as he turned off the lights, and lied down beside her. He knew that this would be terribly awkward if they repeated this to the guardians. Yaya and Kukai would never stop teasing them.

"Why are you so nervous? Are you going to sleep with her?" Rhythm wondered. If possible, Nagihiko turned even redder, and glared at Rhythm. Temari face-palmed.

"Rhythm!" Nagihiko whined. "Of course not!" Rima looked away, a little sad. Nagihiko soon remembered she couldn't hear or see charas at the moment. "It's nothing… In fact, you'd probably prefer you didn't hear what he said…" Nagihiko pointed out. Rima nodded.

"Night Nagi." Rima whispered.

"Good night Rima-Chan." Nagihiko smiled at her. Rima moved a little closer to Nagihiko, and before Nagihiko knew it, they were kissing. Nagihiko wrapped his arms around her. They were long overdue for their second kiss. It lasted for a bit longer than either one of them expected. They broke up after a few minutes, and blushed. Rima turned the other direction. Nagihiko also turned the other direction, gradually falling asleep. Despite his departure in a week, he surprisingly had a great night's sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review/alert/favorite! I'll update when I get back, I promise! See you guys in nine days!**


	8. The Couple of Melancholy

**I'm home! Missed you guys immensely! I want to say something quickly. I just reread the whole entire story, and I just realized a huge mistake I made. In the first two chapters, I stated that Yaya and Kairi were now dating. However, in the 6****th**** chapter, I said that Yaya was single. I apologize so much for such a careless error like that! I will try to be more cautious now on. All of that set aside, I own nothing, including the song at the beginning, which belongs to the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, and please enjoy! **

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
>And when again they open, the sun will rise. <em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you. <em>

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. <em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you. <em>

Tears formed in Rima's eyes, as they slowly drifted open. She remembered the lullaby her mother always used to sing her when she couldn't sleep or was upset. It always cheered Rima up, and relaxed her. When her mother started fighting with her father, Kusu-Kusu had learned the song, and sang it to Rima, to relax her. However, there was no one now to sing it to her. Rima's mother was dead. Kusu-Kusu was gone, and nowhere to be found. Rima was alone in the world, isolated from everyone else. There was one person, however, that she trusted; one person whom always took care of her and loved her almost as much as her mother once did, before her parents started hating each other. However, even he had limited time left with Rima. When Rima fully awakened, she was surprised to find herself on that person's shoulder. She peered up, noticing him read a book, in American style. Rima didn't understand how he could read like that. Rima turned her head slightly, reading the clock. It was seven AM.

"Good morning Rima-Chan." He greeted with a smile. Rima looked up at him, and uttered a tiny smile back.

"What are you reading?" Rima wondered, leaning up slightly, but staying in his arms.

"A book." Nagihiko replied, closing it. "It's called 1984. You probably have never heard of it; it's written by a British author." Rima nodded slowly, and yawned.

"Do we have school today?" Rima wondered.

"Yeah, it's Wednesday. I guess the week has been a little… weird for you." Nagihiko smiled. Rima sighed.

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." Rima looked up at Nagihiko. "Hey…what exactly are we?" Nagihiko looked at Rima.

"I feel it's pretty safe to classify us as a couple. I've, um, referred to you as my girlfriend to others." Nagihiko face reddened.

"That's what I thought, but we never really…went on dates and stuff. Our relationship was sort of rushed, due to my sudden departure and amnesia. And now you're leaving…" Both of them went silent.

"Rima-Chan, I'm still here for now. It wouldn't do us any good to think about my departure for the final days I have left." Nagihiko kissed her suddenly, taking Rima by surprise. Rima kissed back, wrapping her arms around him. After kissing for a straight five minutes, they ended it.

"Alright, fine, you're my boyfriend." Rima sighed, making Nagihiko chuckle. "I should shower and get ready for school."

"Alright. There's a shower in the bathroom here." Nagihiko pointed out. "See you in a bit, Rima-_Koi_." Rima shot him a glare.

"Don't ever call me that, cross-dresser." Rima muttered. Nagihiko just laughed, and then picked up his book. Rima walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, surprised at the different settings the water could come out in. She set it so it came out misty. Rima undressed, feeling slightly awkward since she was at her boyfriend's house and getting naked. She walked into the shower, and let the water run down her body.

Throughout her shower, Rima thought of the terrors that haunted her life. Her mother was dead. The realization of the matter was hard to comprehend. It had already been three days since she found out, but the idea was still fresh in her mind. Rima had no idea what became of her father. She did not even know if he visited her in the hospital. Rima regretted leaving. It had not been her fault, but if she had not left that day, everything would have been different. Her mother would be living. That was good, but Rima knew that the fighting between her parents would continue. Kusu-Kusu would still be with Rima. She would make Rima laugh at nothing, and entertain her. Rima had always thought Kusu-Kusu would be with her forever, but she was gone now, leaving no trace except for on Rima's heart. Lastly, there was Nagihiko. If she had not left that day, she would have accepted his confession on Valentine's Day, and their happy relationship could have been normal. Rima knew that Nagihiko's departure was inevitable, but maybe he wouldn't have required for the school if they were dating earlier.

Sighing, Rima stepped out of the shower, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wrapped a towel around her, and brushed her teeth. She couldn't stop herself from crying. She had no idea what she would do with herself when Nagihiko left. She loved the other guardians as well, but it wouldn't be the same without him. A month ago, Rima would have happily embraced his departure. Now, however, Rima had fallen in love with him, and didn't want to let go of him. She wanted to hold him like a boomerang, always returning to her.

She dried her hair and body, and then got changed into her school uniform. She brushed through her hair, making it as neat as possible. She opened the door to the bathroom, and saw Nagihiko reading his book still. However, Nagihiko was now in his school uniform instead of his pajamas.

"Did you already shower?!" Rima exclaimed. Nagihiko looked up at her, and smiled.

"Yup. I went to a different shower in the house." Nagihiko explained. He looked at her for a second, with a worried expression.

"Why are you staring at me?" Rima wondered.

"You were crying." Nagihiko observed. Rima looked at the ground. "Rima-Chan, I'm not faulting you for it. You have every right to cry, given your situation."

"It's not like your life is much better than mine." Rima sniffled.

"I never said it was." Nagihiko walked over to Rima, and hugged her. Rima sighed, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Nagi." Rima muttered. A face of astonishment briefly passed through Nagihiko's face, as he held her tighter.

"I love you too…" He whispered. He removed his arms from her. "Are you hungry? We have a plethora of breakfast items."

"I'm not really hungry." Rima admitted.

"Alright then, let's go to school." Nagihiko took her hand.

"Aren't you going to go eat breakfast?" Rima wondered.

"I'm not hungry either." Nagihiko told her. Rima followed Nagihiko out of his house, the two of them still hand in hand.

"Did we do anything yesterday morning in the guardians?" Rima wondered.

"Not really…the others were pretty worried about you." Nagihiko admitted.

"You weren't worried?" Rima asked, surprised.

"Of course I was, but I was the last to find out since you left in the middle of my performance, and no one had the opportunity to tell me." Nagihiko explained.

"Oh…" Rima sighed, remembering when she ran away. She contemplated telling Nagihiko about her near-suicide. She knew he would be upset and pissed at her. However, she did want to tell someone, and she trusted him with her life. "Hey Nagi…can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" Nagihiko wondered. Rima breathed heavily.

"Um…well…" Rima timidly explained her near-suicide. Nagihiko held her hand tighter, and sighed. Rima forced a glance at him, to see his eyes darken.

"The whole time you ran away, I…I thought you were going to end your life. It was my biggest concern, since I knew you must have been upset. I'm glad you didn't." Rima nodded slowly.

"Yeah…"

"Rima-Chan, please promise me you won't ever, even after I leave." Rima looked at Nagihiko, shocked. He was looking at the ground, tears coming down his face. "I would find out if you did, and I don't know what I would do with myself. I care about you immensely and…Rima-Chan, don't kill yourself."

"After you leave, what reason do I have for living?" Rima wondered, sighing. She immediately regretted telling him. "You're all I have left."

"That's not even true." Nagihiko whispered angrily. "All of the other guardians care about you too. Do you even know how much they freaking cared when you were gone, the thought of you never to be seen again?! Not only when you ran away, but when the car accident occurred as well." Rima stared at him, surprised. Angry tears fell down Nagihiko's face. She had never really seen Nagihiko like this. She had seen him crying, but never like this.

"Alright, alright, I won't kill myself, I promise. I was just telling you because I wanted to tell someone, and I trust you."

"I'm glad you trusted me, and frankly, it's probably best you told me over the others." Nagihiko's voice softened. "I'm sorry for getting mad. I just…I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you again. If you killed yourself, I would blame myself."

"Why would you blame yourself? It's my fault, if I kill myself."

"Because I couldn't be there long enough for you." Nagihiko was crying harder now. "Even now, you are going through so much, and I can't help you for long. When I leave, I will visit of course, but I won't see you every day to help you. Also, I will be in Europe, and I can't text you or call you frequently… I wish I could be there for you."

"Nagi…" Rima whispered. She didn't know what to say to comfort him. It hurt her too, that he was leaving. Rima hugged him, and it was Nagihiko's turn to rest his head on her shoulder. Rima ran her hand through his long purple hair. It seemed to be a pattern for them; one of them crying, the other comforting. They were a depressed couple, both with so many personal problems that were now intertwined. Rima started to giggle. They were a couple with so many problems; a relationship with endless melancholy. Rima started to laugh even harder. Nagihiko looked up at her curiously, perplexed by Rima's sudden laughter.

"What's up?" Nagihiko wondered.

"We both have so many problems, and we both just keep crying about it. I don't know why, but it's just really funny." Nagihiko glanced at Rima for a minute, and started laughing as well. It was ridiculous, but hilarious. The couple shared tear-stricken faces, but laughed hysterically at the same time. After calming down a bit, they both stared at each other for a minute, smiling. They kissed again. Rima was leaning against a tree, surrounded by Nagihiko's arms. Their kiss lasted even longer than their last one.

After various minutes of kissing, they broke apart, both red-faced. Feeling eyes on her, Rima slowly turned, and gasped. There were a ton of her fanboys and Nagihiko's fangirls staring at them, flabbergasted. They also looked mad.

"Mashiro Rima is Nagi-Kun's girlfriend?!" The fangirls exclaimed.

"No way…Fujisaki is stealing Mashiro-Sama's heart?!" The fanboys exclaimed. Rima and Nagihiko glanced at each other uncomfortably.

"WOOHOO, KISSYKISSY!" All of the fanboys and fangirls turned to the sound of the voice, glaring intensely. The other three guardians, plus Kukai stood there as well. Yaya and Kukai were grinning immensely.

"FUJISAKI, STAY AWAY FROM RIMA-SAMA!" The fanboys shrieked, their attention back to the couple.

"IT'S MASHIRO-SAN'S FAULT, NOT NAGI-KUN'S FAULT!" The fangirls shrieked back. As the fans argued loudly, Nagihiko grabbed Rima's hand, taking her by surprise, and fleeing from the scene. The other guardians and Kukai followed them to the Royal Garden. Once inside the Royal Garden, Rima sat down in her chair, and buried her head in her arms. She was embarrassed, to say the least, that the majority of the school now saw them kissing.

"We were wondering why you guys were late." Amu pointed out with a wink.

"Amu-Chan, please…" Nagihiko muttered, as embarrassed as Rima.

"So, what exactly happened last night when you stayed at Nagi-Tan's place?" Yaya wondered, giggling to Rima. Rima poked her eyes up, narrowing them at Yaya.

"I knew you guys were close, but I didn't realize you were kissing like that yet." Kukai pointed out.

"Shut up Kukai." Nagihiko grunted.

"That wasn't just a casual kiss." Tadase said teasingly. Everyone in the Royal Garden stared at Tadase, dumbfounded. "What?"

"Tadase…" Rima started.

"You're supposed to be the nice one, not being mean to anyone." Nagihiko finished.

"AWW YOU FINISHED HER SENTENCE!" Yaya exclaimed, giggling. Neither of them was capable of blushing anymore then they were currently. "RIMA AND NAGI, SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"You mean leaning against a tree!" Kukai pointed out. Yaya and Kukai hi-fived.

"Yaya wonders what your child will be like. Thought of names yet?" Yaya wondered. Rima and Nagihiko just stared at Yaya. The bell suddenly rang, making everyone jump.

"Shit, I'm going to be so late!" Kukai cried, running. Rima could not think of any other time that she could safely say the bell saved her life. The guardians dashed out of the Royal Garden, heading to class. Rima was also never happier in her life to be in a separate classroom than Nagihiko. As Rima entered the room with Amu and Tadase, fanboys stared at Rima, all of them looking extremely heartbroken. Rima did not feel any guilt towards them. She sat in her usual seat beside Amu. Some girls in the class glared at Rima angrily.

"Alright, everyone is here now, so we can begin." Nikaidou announced. Throughout the entire class, Rima kept feeling stares, thus making her paranoid. She place her head on her fist, sighing. When class ended, Rima grabbed Amu and Tadase by their hands, and practically dragged them to the Royal Garden swiftly.

"Rima, what are you doing?!" Amu cried.

"Running away from my fanboys." Rima mumbled.

"Mashiro-San…you probably shouldn't be holding us by our hands; That's Fujisaki-Kun's job." Rima glared at her friend who usually never mocked peoples' romances.

"Yeah, you're right. You two should be holding hands, or perhaps Amu should be in my position and in her current position is Ikuto." Tadase narrowed his eyes, and Amu just turned dark red. As they arrived at the Royal Garden, Rima let go of them. After about ten minutes, Yaya walked in with Nagihiko behind her. His hair was up in a ponytail however.

"Nagi, why is your hair up like Nadeshiko? Everyone knows now." Amu wondered.

"Because it got rid of the fanboys and fangirls." Nagihiko pointed out, his voice higher. Rima started giggling, earning her smirks from the other guardians, besides Nagihiko. Rima frowned quickly.

"Fujisaki-Kun, you do realize you made your voice higher like Nadeshiko…" Tadase pointed out, sweat dropping.

"Oh…I did?" Nagihiko scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I guess it's just a force of habit." He pulled down his hair. "So…how are the X-Eggs? I mean, we should discuss them, since we haven't in a while. I doubt they disappeared entirely." Rima noticed Nagihiko glaring at thin air.

"Fujisaki-Kun, I've known you for a long time now. I know you very well, so I can evidently tell you are bluffing." Tadase pointed out. Nagihiko smiled innocently.

"Well, talking about Rima-Chan and I non-stop really doesn't accomplish very much." Nagihiko pointed out.

"Of course it does! It just makes you guys flustered, which is entertaining." Amu smiled. Nagihiko narrowed his eyes at Amu.

"Thanks Amu." Rima muttered.

"Hey Nagi-Tan, Rima-Tan told me she's in love with you." Yaya giggled. Rima was very pleased that she already said to him that she loved him.

"Cool."

"Aren't you shocked or anything Nagi-Tan? Aren't you going to confess your love back to Rima-Tan?"

"Already happened." Nagihiko mumbled very quietly. Only Rima heard, making her blush insanely. As the others started teasing Nagihiko about other things about Rima, she heard her phone ring. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" Rima wondered into the phone.

"Come outside." A voice said. Rima knew the voice. She started shaking. She nodded, forgetting that she was on the phone and the other side couldn't see her. She hung up the phone, and slowly stood up.

"I…have to go. See you guys later!" Rima called. All of the guardians stared at her, puzzled.

"Where are you going?" Nagihiko wondered. The other three smirked. Ignoring them, Rima sighed.

"Home." On that note, Rima started to leave the Royal Garden.

"Wait Rima-Chan! You can't…" Nagihiko stopped, realizing she wasn't listening. Rima walked outside, and felt her legs pick her up to the large car where the man was waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" The man wondered.

"S-Sorry…" Rima apologized.

"Where have you been?! You bitch!" The man walked towards Rima, slamming her hard on the face with his fist. Rima gasped, falling to the ground. The man knelt beside her, hitting her again. Rima screamed.

"Papa, stop!" Rima cried. He ignored her, and continued punching her like she was a punching bag. Rima was sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't see straight or think straight. She may have heard police sirens. Everything was blurry. Rima slowly trembled, before passing out.

**Please review/alert/favorite! I will update soon! **


	9. Voices

**I have to admit, I have been looking forward to updating this story. I have such good ideas! I own nothing, and please enjoy.**

_The moon was high in the sky. It was late at night. The window was cracked open a tiny bit, enough for him to sneak inside. He walked beside the bed; watching the girl breathe slowly, but remain unconscious. He wanted nothing more than for her to wake up. It would make everything so much easier, all of the things he wanted to say to be heard. However, with her eyes slammed shut, waking up did not seem like a likely option. He watched her for a minute, sighing. He wanted to stay by her side forever, hold her in his arms. However, life was not that kind, as he only had a few hours left. There was so much he wanted to tell her, yet she would hear none of it. He put his hand in her blonde hair, wrapping it around his fingers. She didn't budge in the slightest. Tears danced down his face, as he put his other hand over hers. _

"_I love you so much. I always will." He whispered, his voice trembling. "No matter what happens, I will always remember you, and I will never cease to love you." His sobs were preventing him from speaking. He knew he had to leave. Sighing, he let go of her hand and removed his other hand off of her hair. He jotted a quick note, and left her a little gift. He gave her one long glance, before retreating out of the window._

* * *

><p>As Rima's eyes slowly opened, she found herself in a white room. She was lying in a bed, surrounded by a lot of furniture, all of it white.<p>

"She is awake." A male voice announced. Rima had not realized anyone else was in the room. He wore a nurse's uniform, making Rima realize she was in the hospital.

"W-Where am I?" Rima wondered, despite knowing the answer. Her voice was groggy, as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"The hospital." The nurse replied. Rima sighed. Again? The last time she was in the hospital, she had gotten amnesia. However, she knew everything now, including the reason she was in the hospital. Rima gasped.

"M-My father! He…" Rima's voice shook.

"Your father is in jail." Another nurse informed Rima. "The abuse was caught on tape, so evidence was piled up against your father. He is sentenced for jail for ten years." Rima nodded. Basically, her father was in jail and her mother was dead. Rima's life really was great. Rima didn't know what to say.

"Oh." Rima sighed. There was a knock at the door. Both nurses looked up.

"It seems you have a visitor." Rima looked up eagerly. Who would visit her? Rima knew her parents would obviously not visit her. Rima was not surprised when she saw a familiar pinkette walk into the room.

"She's awake?" Amu wondered, surprised.

"She just woke up a few minutes ago." The first nurse announced. "We'll leave you two to privacy." The two nurses left the room. Rima stared at Amu for a minute.

"Rima…" Amu whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know…" Rima admitted. "Physically, I'm fine, but I don't know if I can handle anything else. My shoulders sure have a lot of weight on them." Amu didn't crack a smile, and in fact, gave Rima an even sadder face. "That was supposed to be funny Amu."

"You just woke up?" Amu wondered. Rima nodded. Amu looked at the ground, sighing a little bit.

"How long was I out for?" Rima wondered.

"A little more than a week. You had a concussion, the doctors said." Amu explained. "However, I'm glad to see you awake."

"Sorry to keep worrying you Amu." Rima muttered with a sad smile. "I'll try to stop ending up in the hospital and running away." Again, Amu didn't crack a smile at Rima's dark humor. Amu looked at her, with hurt eyes. "Amu, is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"N-No." Amu whispered, not hiding a lie very well.

"Amu. What happened while I was unconscious?" Rima wondered. Tears ran down Amu's face, as she slowly lifted her finger and pointed. Rima followed her finger, and noticed a scarf.

"A scarf?" Rima wondered, puzzled. Amu didn't say anything. Rima gradually moved from her bed, and made her way to the scarf. She felt stiff, since she had not moved in over a week. She picked up the scarf, holding it in her hands. It was red with yellow thread sticking out of it. It was plain, but it was beautiful Rima noticed a note attached. She picked up the note, and read it.

_See you soon. ~NF._

"N-No…" Rima whimpered, clutching the scarf in her hands. Tears fell down her cheeks. She should have known. He said he was leaving in a week. It was very evident to Rima who NF was. She had missed him say his final goodbyes. The last thing he said spoken to her was him sharing his suspicions of her sudden departure from the Royal Garden. Rima had not even imagined that being the last time she saw him. Well, not the very last time, but he was moving away, and would be visiting extremely inconsistently.

"I'm sorry…" Amu whispered. "He just told the rest of us three days ago, the day before he left. He did say goodbye to you, if it makes you feel better." It didn't make her feel any better. She knew he would say goodbye to her. She just wished she had been awake. She went back over to her bed, and sighed, sitting down. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

"It was inevitable." Rima muttered. "Maybe it's better I was out for it. Seeing him again might have just hurt more." However, Rima didn't believe any of that. She knew she would have wanted him to say something more. The scarf lay on her lap.

"Rima, you know, if you ever need to talk, you can always talk to me or Tadase or Yaya or anyone else." Amu tried to reassure. Rima simply nodded.

"Yeah." That was the only response Rima could say. She was heartbroken. She tried her best not to cry, but she couldn't help herself. Amu put a comforting arm around her friend. The nurses walked back into the room.

"Just before you woke up, we took an X-Ray scan. It seems you have no broken bones but a few bruised areas on your face." Rima nodded slowly. "You also fell on your leg as he hit you, so you may have a slight limp."

"Is she ready to go?" Amu wondered persistently.

"Mashiro Rima may leave the hospital." The nurse announced. Amu helped Rima out of bed, as they slowly left the hospital. Rima was still wearing her hospital gown.

"Amu, where am I going to go?" Rima asked.

"My house. My parents said you can stay there as long as you want." Amu told Rima. It surprised Rima how planned Amu was.

"I need clothes though… I'm going to stop at my house. No one will be there; my mother is dead and my father is in jail."

"I'll come." Amu offered.

"No, it's okay. I want to be alone for a bit. I'll meet you back at your place." Rima hurried off. It must have looked strange, seeing a blonde girl in a hospital gown in public. Rima was slightly flustered.

When Rima arrived at her house, she opened the door with a key that she managed to still have in her pocket. The house was empty, as expected. She went to her room, and began packing a suitcase she found in her closet. She packed everything, since she had no reason to ever return, and changed into a long sleeved green shirt with jeans. She dragged her suitcase, and started to leave her house. Tears ran down her face. It would be the last time she was ever here, probably. She would be leaving everything she had in her family behind. What did she need from them anyway? She knew it would be a relief. It still didn't eliminate the pain of Rima's mother being dead.

_Don't just stand there. Move on with your life._

Rima turned around rapidly. Who said that? The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. Frantically, Rima looked around, but she didn't see anyone.

_You cannot see me. I am inside of you._

"I guess my problems really got the best of me…I'm hearing things." Rima muttered out loud, sighing. She started walking towards Amu's house.

_You are not imagining me._

"Oh really? So, you're real, a voice inside my head?" Rima wondered. Some people gave her weird stares.

_Precisely._

Rima rolled her eyes. She finally arrived at Amu's house.

_Rima, I am more than just a voice in your head. I will be in a visible form soon._

Soon. Rima hated that word. That was the last word Nagihiko included in his short note, and now this voice in her head. Why did everything have to be soon, and not now?

Sighing, Rima knocked on Amu's door. The voice in Rima's head went silent. She waited for Amu to open the door. Amu greeted her with a smile, leading her inside and to Amu's room.

"Did you get what you needed in that suitcase?" Amu asked.

"Yeah…" Rima replied.

"Great!" Amu smiled. She seemed more upbeat than she was at the hospital. How could Amu be so happy, when one of her best friends just left and wouldn't be back for months? "You know, the sleepover I had with you last time was my second sleepover ever. This will be my third."

"Who was your first?" Rima wondered.

"Nadeshiko." Amu replied, not helping Rima's mood. "Well, I know the secret now, but that was before I knew. It was fun! I danced with Nadeshiko…Heh, she was so much better than me."

"Amu, why does he devote himself to dancing?" Rima wondered. "Why does he try so hard to be the best dancer, when he has to make so many sacrifices…like us?"

"I don't know…" Amu admitted. "I don't think it's his fault though. I know his mother has a huge impact."

"I wish he actually told us more about him. He always was very secretive. Ugh…Why did he leave Amu? Why…" Tears ran down Rima's face. "I wish I still hated him. I wish I could stay in front of him and be mean. I wish…I wasn't in love with him…" Amu only watched as Rima started to sob. There was nothing Amu could do to comfort her. Rima curled into a ball.

_You will encounter Nagihiko shortly. _

"Who the hell are you?!" Rima shrieked angrily. Amu looked up, confused.

_Relax. You just need to relax._

"Relax?! How dare you tell me to relax! My mother died, my father hit me and ended up in jail, my best friend is gone, and my boyfriend is in another country! I think I have a right not to relax!" Rima screamed.

"Rima…who are you talking to?" Amu wondered.

_That's where you are wrong, Rima. You have not lost everything you think you did._

"Then what do I have?" Rima wondered angrily.

_Me. _

"I don't even know who or what you are!" Rima whined.

_Oh yes you do. Deep in your heart, you know exactly what I am. I can read it._

Rima was getting annoyed now. The voice was pissing her off immensely. She didn't even bother to address Amu's confusion.

_Alright, I will tell you. By the way, you and Nagihiko make an adorable couple. It was sweet watching you two._

Blushing slightly, Rima watched as a small egg appeared floating in front of her face. Rima knew that egg. She would always know that egg. A crack formed in it, as it opened up, revealing one thing Rima had thought she would never see again.

"Hello Rima! Long time no see, hm?" A huge smile formed on Rima's face.

"...Kusu-Kusu?!"

Two days ago

Regret. That was the one emotion that filled Nagihiko's mind, as he frantically threw clothes, pictures, and other materials into a suitcase. He regretted everything. He wished he had gotten closer to the guardians, and trusted them with his secrets a lot sooner. Most of all, he regretted leaving. He did not want to leave. There were very few things less in the world he wanted to do. Both of his charas watched in despair as Nagihiko packed his suitcase. Hot tears escaped his eyes.

"What if I…simply didn't leave?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Your mother would be furious." Temari informed Nagihiko. "You have to go Nagi; dancing is your passion. You have to make sacrifices to achieve what you love."

"But…I love my friends." Nagihiko murmured. He held a picture in his hand of the original guardians; the one Rima had noticed when she slept over. "Temari, I do love to dance, but can't it just be a hobby, something I do casually? I don't want to go to a dancing school…"

"Then don't go!" Rhythm suggested. Nagihiko looked at the ground. He put the picture in his suitcase, and zipped it up. He dragged the suitcase out of his room, and walked towards his mother.

"Are you ready to go?" Nagihiko's mother wondered. Baaya was standing there as well. Nagihiko couldn't look at either of them. He always said yes, every time they went to Europe. Every time, he willingly said yes, agreeing with a limited second thought. However, things were different.

"No." Nagihiko muttered. His mother stared at him, astonished.

"What do you mean? Your suitcase is all set up and…"

"Mother, I have no interest in leaving. I want to stay here." Each time Nagihiko spoke, he felt even more nervous. He took a deep breath. "I do not want to pursue dancing. I have no interest in it, and staying here is much more essential to me." Neither his mother nor Baaya said anything for a while. Nagihiko tried to keep a stoic face.

"Very well then. Leave." Nagihiko looked up at his mother, stunned.

"Wait, mother…"

"I said, leave."

"Natsumi, are you being rational?" Baaya wondered.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, get out of this house immediately." Nagihiko gripped the handle of his suitcase, and exited his house, unsure of what just happened.

**Woohoo, cliffhangers on both characters! I'm just giving a heads up that the next chapter or the one after will be the final chapter. I've been having new ideas, and I need to publish them! Anyway, please review/favorite/alert for a quicker update!**


	10. Soon

**So, ever since Valentine's Day, this story has been going on. However, it is finally coming to an end. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. It means the world to me. I've never had so many reviews on only ten chapters. I know this story was short, but I promise, I will be writing a lot of other RimaHiko fluff, so please read that, and my other stories. Anyway, onto the disclaimer. I own nothing, and I sincerely hope you enjoy and I fail to disappoint.**

It had been over a week since a smile this large crossed Rima's face. It was the first time in forever she was crying tears of happiness. There was nothing that could have made Rima happier. Rima had never been so happy to see her clown chara. Amu watched Rima's happiness, making her smile as well.

"Miss me?" Kusu-Kusu wondered, giggling. Rima stared at her chara in amazement. She could finally see Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Finally, she could see charas.

"Where were you?!" Rima wondered.

"I was inside of you the whole time! When you lost your memories, you also lost your dreams, so I disappeared into an egg and went back inside of you. However, I watched you the whole time. I was going to come out when you truly proved you believed in me and your dream, but I decided you needed me sooner." Kusu-Kusu smiled.

"I needed you the whole time…" Rima muttered.

"You seemed pretty content with Nagi!" Rima's face flushed, making Amu smirk.

"But, you're my chara…" Rima mumbled. "It has been so long since I didn't have you… Kusu-Kusu, you won't leave again, right? You'll always stay with me?"

"Only if you promise to believe in me!" Kusu-Kusu told her.

"I believed in you when you disappeared the first time. It wasn't exactly my fault I got amnesia." Rima muttered. Amu sweat dropped.

"So, Rima, you were talking to Kusu-Kusu before when you were shouting at thin air? How come I couldn't hear her?" Amu asked.

"I was inside of Rima's mind." Kusu-Kusu explained. "So, only Rima could hear me." Amu nodded slowly.

"Hey Kusu-Kusu…before you mentioned I would encounter Nagi soon. What did you mean by that?" Rima wondered. Kusu-Kusu merely smirked, and didn't answer Rima's question. Rima stared at her chara, and then sighed, realizing she wouldn't answer. "Okay then…"

"Hey Rima, want to go out in town?" Amu suggested cheerfully. "There's not much we can accomplish at my house." Rima nodded, and followed Amu outside. Before leaving, Rima put on the scarf Nagihiko gave her. It looked really good on her. They decided to go to the mall. Amu had insisted Rima needed new clothes. Rima decided to comply, and followed Amu to the mall.

"What store are we going to?" Rima wondered, turning to Amu.

"Uh…I really just wanted to go shopping. I really never get the chance. So, um, I don't really know the stores…" Amu admitted, sweat dropping.

"Well, that's helpful." Rima muttered.

"Spring's coming soon, so maybe we should buy some tee-shirts?" Amu suggested.

"That's fine, but isn't our problem which store, not what should we buy?" Rima wondered.

"Well…that's true. Hey, we can go there!" Amu pointed towards a store. It was called Lotus Flower. Rima followed Amu into the store.

"Amu, where are the clothes?" Rima wondered.

"Well, these are shorts." Amu picked up a pair of really short white shorts. It took Rima a few seconds to realize that those were not shorts. Rima looked at her chara, and both of them started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" Amu wondered, oblivious.

"Amu-Chan…" Miki started.

"Those…" Su continued.

"Amu-Chan, you're…" Ran said slowly.

"Amu-Chan, those are boxers." Dia finally said calmly. Horrified, Amu immediately dropped them. Rima and Kusu-Kusu only laughed harder.

"Amu, this is a male's underwear store…" Rima soon realized. Both girls looked at each other, and quickly left.

"Well, that was awkward!" Amu exclaimed.

"You think?" Rima wondered, giggling a little.

"I wonder if Tadase or Ikuto wears that…" Amu thought out loud.

"Amu!" Rima exclaimed. Amu turned dark red.

"Ah, um, that meant to stay in my head." Amu muttered her face redder than an apple. Rima smirked, though the thought briefly passed in her mind of Nagihiko in that. She shook that thought out of her head quickly. It was too weird. She giggled nervously. Rima was so happy, despite everything going wrong in her life. It felt great to be with Kusu-Kusu. Still, she didn't feel entirely full on the inside. There was a missing puzzle piece in her life. She needed one purple piece to complete her.

"Shall we try this store?" Amu asked, interrupting Rima's thoughts.

"I don't exactly trust your judgment Amu. How do we know that this isn't, I don't know, a cigarette store?"

"Do you see cigarettes?" Amu wondered.

"Well, no, but they can be in the back." Rima pointed out. Amu sighed, and led Rima inside. To their luck, it was actually a girl's clothing store. Rima was having trouble finding something in her size. Amu was holding a couple of things that Miki suggested. Rima sweat dropped, and didn't find anything. Amu paid for what she bought, and led Rima out of the store, holding three large shopping bags.

"Wow, I love shopping!" Amu exclaimed. "We should do this more often!" Rima nodded slowly, not saying how bored she was beginning to get. She continued to follow Amu to many stores.

* * *

><p>For the past three days, Nagihiko was staying at Yukari's place. It was also the place Utau, Ikuto, and Kairi were staying at as well. Not being ready to tell the others he didn't leave, Nagihiko told Yukari and Nikaidou to not tell his friends he was back. Nagihiko had not done much ever since he was kicked out. He was in disbelief about the whole situation. He knew that in the Fujisaki family, if you misbehaved or didn't follow an order, you could be kicked be out. Nagihiko never believed his mother would actually do it though.<p>

"Fujisaki, it's your move." Kairi called, snapping Nagihiko back to reality. They were in the middle of a chess game. Nagihiko always loved playing chess. He loved the strategy involved with it. However, he never got a chance to play often. He sometimes played with Kukai, but Kukai didn't quite understand chess nor had the patience. Nagihiko moved his Queen, putting Kairi in check. Kairi moved his king, unable to save his Rook.

"Sanjou-Kun, I believe it is a checkmate." Nagihiko pointed out. There were no moves Kairi could make that he could make, since the King was his last piece left. Nagihiko only had his King and Queen.

"Good game, Fujisaki." Nagihiko smiled softly, shaking his hand. There was a knock on the door. "Yukari is out, so I'll get it." Kairi stood up, and got the door.

"Hey Kairi! How are things going with Yaya?" Nagihiko knew that outgoing voice. He smiled, excited to see his friend. Kairi turned red.

"I have not seen her to the extent I would have liked, but we have been talking consistently." Kairi explained, pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah, I know. Yaya told me!" Kukai smiled. "I'm here for milady."

"Don't ever call me that again." Utau muttered, scowling. Kukai laughed, hugging her. As he put his head on her shoulder, he saw Nagihiko.

"WHAT?!" Kukai exclaimed, letting go of Utau, and staring at Nagihiko, dumbfounded.

"Hey Kukai." Nagihiko greeted.

"You…You left… We were tracking your flight on the plane…What the hell!?" Kukai stared at Nagihiko. "Are you real?" Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Of course I'm real." Nagihiko replied. "I never left." Nagihiko explained his hesitance to leaving and how his mother kicked him out.

"Well, that's rough man." Kukai walked towards him, and gave him a huge hug. Nagihiko hugged his friend back. "Holy shit, everyone's going to be so pleased! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was letting everything sync in." Nagihiko replied nonchalantly.

"For three days?!"

"It's not every day you're kicked out of your own house." Nagihiko muttered. He looked at the ground.

"Fujisaki really hasn't said too much upon arriving here." Utau explained. "All he really did was sleep, and occasionally play chess with Kairi." Nagihiko sweat dropped. When he first showed up at Yukari's place, he had been crying a lot. He had quickly explained everything, and crashed onto the bed. He never got the chance to tell anyone he was back or do much else.

"Well, that's…interesting." Kukai sweat dropped. "Nagi, I'll catch you later! Ready Utau?" Utau nodded, leaving the house with Kukai. A certain thought had been pressing Nagihiko, but he never got the chance to ask. He turned to Kairi.

"Sanjou-Kun how is Rima-Chan? Did she wake up?" Nagihiko wondered. The last time he saw her, she was unconscious. Nagihiko had professed his love to her, even though she couldn't hear him.

"As of yesterday evening, she is not awake." Kairi informed him. Nagihiko nodded slowly, putting his head on his fist. He couldn't deny that he was looking forward to her waking up, and learning of the fact he didn't leave.

"I'm going to go to my room. I'm a bit tired. Catch you later!" Nagihiko went into the guest room that he had recently claimed, and decided to read.

* * *

><p>After three more hours of shopping, Rima followed Amu out of the mall, both of them holding a ton of shopping bags. Rima had not wanted to purchase anything, but Amu forced her to. Rima purchased the clothes, since Amu was paying for it anyway. Right outside of the mall, Rima noticed Kukai and Utau kissing on a bench. Rima watched for a moment, slightly disturbed.<p>

"Um…Amu…" Rima poked her friend.

"Hm?" Amu wondered, oblivious, looking at Rima. Rima pointed at them. Amu watched her finger, and gasped. "Oh!"

"Why would they be kissing in public? Do they want people to stare at them?" Rima wondered.

"That's a bit hypocritical Rima." Kusu-Kusu pointed out. Rima faced her clown chara, glaring intensely.

"KUSU-KUSU!" Rima exclaimed, her face heating up. Amu chuckled. Kusu-Kusu giggled uncontrollably.

"Hey Rima, let's do something we haven't done in a while!" Kusu-Kusu suggested. Rima looked at Kusu-Kusu, and before she could blink, Kusu-Kusu character changed her.

"BALA-BALANCE!" Rima shrieked against her will, standing on one foot. Kukai and Utau broke apart, staring at Rima. Amu sweat dropped. Rima stopped, and glared at Kusu-Kusu. Kukai and Utau walked over to them.

"Nice kiss!" Amu called, winking.

"Amu!~" Kukai whined.

"So, you're awake Rima." Utau observed, ignoring Amu and Kukai. "When did you get up?"

"I got up a few hours ago." Rima admitted. She played with her scarf.

"Wow, you were out for a while! Great timing! Now you get to-"Utau covered Kukai's mouth, muffling his speech.

"I get to what?" Rima wondered, raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing. You'll see soon." Utau told her. Soon was officially Rima's least favorite word. After removing her hand off of Kukai's mouth, Kukai gave her a curious look. Utau shook her head slowly.

"So, what were you two doing?" Kukai asked, turning to Amu and Rima.

"Really hard to tell from the shopping bags." Utau pointed out.

"Shut up!" Kukai whined. Utau smirked, running her hand through Kukai's hair.

"They're getting a lot closer!" El observed. "It's so cute!" Il made puking noises.

"They are." Rima agreed. Kukai and Utau looked at Rima, surprised. "Oh, Kusu-Kusu is back." Kusu-Kusu curtsied.

"No wonder you seem more upbeat…" Utau muttered. Her phone started ringing, her ringtone being Glorious Sunshine. Utau picked up her phone. "What?" There was silence. "I'm with Kukai, Amu, and Rima." Again, there was talking from the other end. "Alright. Will do. See you." Utau hung up.

"That was brief…" Kukai muttered.

"Who was it?" Amu wondered.

"Kairi. Yukari is inviting everyone over for dinner. Tadase and Yaya are already there." Utau explained. "Can you go Amu?" Amu called her mother, and got permission. Rima knew that there was no reason to ask her if she needed to go. The four of them started walking to Yukari and Nikaidou's house. Rima noticed Kukai and Utau constantly smirking and looking at Rima. She was confused, but she decided not to argue. Kusu-Kusu was giggling in excitement.

"Why are you excited Kusu-Kusu?" Rima wondered.

"Because life always brings a new adventure!" Kusu-Kusu explained. Rima stared at her chara for a few moments, and just gave her a small smile. She really missed her. Finally, they arrived back at Yukari's house. The door was already opened. There was a lot of noise going inside of the house.

"YAY FOR REBELS!" Yaya was screaming. "WOOHOO!"

"Yaya-Chan, I'm not a rebel…" A voice muttered.

"Yuiki-San, calm down!" Another voice was trying to yell.

"NOOOO! MMM COFFEE IS SO GOOD! THANKS IKUTO-TAN!" Amu's face started heating up. Utau gave Amu a huge glare.

"Ikuto-NiiSan that really wasn't smart, giving Yuiki-San coffee." A third voice muttered. The four of them walked inside the house, closing the door behind them, so the neighbors wouldn't be disturbed.

"Yaya had coffee?" Amu wondered, her eyes widening.

"IT WAS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD EXCEPT FOR CANDY AND COOKIES AND KAIRI-KUN AND PANDAS!~" Yaya screamed. Kairi blushed at that comment.

"Pandas?" Utau wondered.

"My ears." Rima grunted.

"Ew. I hate coffee." Kukai muttered. Yaya stared at her brotherly figure, gawking.

"HOW DARE YOU HATE COFFEE?! THAT IS A DISGRACE TO THE WORLD!" Yaya tackled Kukai, taking him by surprise. Utau rolled her eyes, and walked over to her brother, who was merely smirking at his idea of introducing Yaya to coffee. Rima sighed, annoyed by the volume of Yaya's voice.

"Nice scarf." A voice whispered from behind her. Rima turned rapidly, and gasped, nearly falling over. Nagihiko caught her before she hit the ground.

"N-Nagi!?" Rima exclaimed. "I-I thought you left?" Nagihiko shook his head slowly, and looked at the ground. He explained the situation.

"NAGI-TAN'S A REBEL!" Yaya shrieked.

"Nagi!" Amu exclaimed, equally surprised as Rima to see him. Nagihiko flashed Amu a smile. Ikuto grabbed Amu from behind, making her shriek. Tadase gave Ikuto a death glare.

"W-Well, I-I'm sorry about you being disowned…" Rima whispered. "But I can't deny I'm glad that it allowed you to stay." Nagihiko gave her a small smile. Rima hugged Nagihiko, placing her tiny head on his shoulder.

"I suppose in the end, I'm glad to be home." Nagihiko whispered in her ear. "Come on, it's awfully loud in here." Taking her hand, Nagihiko led Rima to the room he was staying in. Nagihiko closed the door, and looked at Rima, smiling at her. Rima smiled back. She noticed Rhythm and Temari chuckling. She was glad to finally see charas again. "I see Kusu-Kusu is back." Nagihiko observed. Kusu-Kusu giggled.

"Yeah…" Rima admitted. "Apparently, she was with me the whole time, but stayed inside me." Rima looked at her chara. "Come to think of it, Kusu-Kusu, how did you know he never left?"

"I was just able to tell! I was able to sense Temari and Rhythm still around, but I wanted to keep it a secret." Kusu-Kusu put her finger to her mouth and made a "shh" noise. Nagihiko chuckled slightly.

"So, how are you doing? I mean, you didn't wake up to the most pleasant news." Nagihiko asked.

"I'm surprisingly good, for a girl whose father is in jail for hitting her and mother is dead." Rima said. "What happened after I passed out anyway?"

"Basically, they caught the whole scene on video, so your father was arrested. You were immediately brought to the hospital. Not much else occurred." Nagihiko explained.

"You didn't mention how you were hyperventilating and holding her hand the whole entire ambulance ride!" Rhythm pointed out. Rima giggled nervously while Nagihiko narrowed his eyes at his chara and turned dark red.

"Hey Nagi, Amu told me you came to say goodbye to me before you left. What did you tell me while I was out?" Rima wondered. Nagihiko looked at the ground for a minute.

"It doesn't matter. You're conscious now and I'm not leaving, so it doesn't matter." Nagihiko pointed out, still blushing.

"Yeah, but I'm curious!" Rima whined in annoyance. She had a smile on her face.

"You already know anyway." Nagihiko muttered. "I basically just said that I…love you."

"Well, your exact words were…"

"Shut up Temari." Nagihiko muttered. Temari smiled innocently. Rima started to blush, her cheeks reddening.

"Well, I guess you know my reply to that. I love you too. Don't leave again. All of this crap in my life taught me one important thing; I need you and Kusu-Kusu."

"You could survive without me." Nagihiko pointed out. He patted her head.

"It wasn't easy…"

"It wasn't even a day for you."

"True…" They both smiled at each other.

"Well, I like you more when you're conscious. I can't do this when you are passed out." Nagihiko leaned towards Rima, and kissed her. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around him. It did occur to Rima that they were both sitting on a bed. Their kiss lasted for a while, even longer than the one at Seiyo.

"Dinner's ready!" Yukari called. They ended their kiss, smiling at each other. Rima ran her hand quickly through her hair, and followed Nagihiko to everyone else. She sat beside him at the dinner table.

"We all missed you Nagi!" Amu exclaimed. "I'm sorry you aren't in the most ideal position, but I'm glad you're here for good."

"Me too. I missed you guys as well." Nagihiko said with a smile.

"LET'S WELCOME NAGI-TAN BACK!" Yaya screamed, still loud.

"I never left Yaya-Chan…" Nagihiko pointed out.

"Yaya, shut up." Rima muttered, covering her ears.

"I believe Mashiro-San already gave Fujisaki-Kun a nice greeting." Tadase said, with an evil grin on his face. The couple turned dark red, and looked at Tadase in shock. Everyone stared at him.

"Well, I wouldn't have expected that from you." Ikuto muttered. He was sitting on one side of Amu, Tadase on the other.

"Yeah, Tadase has turned more mean lately!" Kukai pointed out. "I mean, he's always nice!" Ikuto just sort of looked at Kukai, but didn't say anything. He looked as Kukai held Utau's hand. Rima realized that Ikuto was acting as Utau's protective older brother, although he never showed his brotherly side.

Finally, everyone finished dinner. Everyone helped Yukari and Nikaidou clean up the table, with the exception of Yaya who was screaming her head off for no apparent reason. Nagihiko's cell phone started ringing suddenly. Rima watched, as he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Nagihiko wondered into his phone. Rima observed Nagihiko's facial expressions as he listened to the speaker. A smile spread across his lips. "Thank you." He whispered, hanging up.

"Who was it?" Rima wondered.

"Rima-Tan thinks it was your other girlfriend." Yaya mused.

"Um, I never said that…" Rima rolled her eyes at Yaya.

"It was my mother." Nagihiko told them, ignoring Yaya's snide comment. "She's letting me come home. It seems Baaya-San talked some sense into her. I will be going home tomorrow, and I will not be going to Europe for the dancing school." Even Temari seemed happy for Nagihiko.

"Good." Rima hugged him. Nagihiko hugged her back. Yaya snickered loudly. The couple ignored her.

"I should get going. Rima, are you going to come?" Amu wondered.

"Oh, um, I guess…" Rima started.

"Rima, you don't really have anywhere to stay, right? It seems my place has become a place for people to stay at, so would you like to live here? You can take Fujisaki's room when he leaves." Yukari suggested.

"Oh, okay…Thanks…" Rima uttered a small smile.

"See you later guys!" Amu called, leaving the room.

"My brother wants me home for some stupid thing. I can take Yaya back, since I really don't trust her to walk back on her own…" Kukai said. Yaya was laughing and jumping up and down. Rima just stared at Yaya. Rima was happy herself, but was obviously staying calm. Rima, though, had more reasons to be happy then Yaya. Her chara and boyfriend were with her. Although, Yaya had both of those things as well. Plus, Yaya's parents were alive and not in jail and in love. So, maybe Yaya did have more of a right to be happy…

After kissing Utau on the cheek, Kukai led Yaya out of the house, a huge grin appearing on his face. Ikuto gave him a little glare, and a small blush appeared on Utau's cheeks. Tadase soon left, leaving it the people who were staying here, at least for the night. It occurred to Rima that she was still clinging to Nagihiko. Her arms were wrapped around his waist. His arms were around her back. Yukari was chuckling loudly. They both separated slowly. Nikaidou rolled his eyes at his fiancée.

"Well, I'm tired, so Yuu and I are going to sleep." Yukari dragged Nikaidou by the arm to their room.

"Are you sure you don't want to share a bed Ikuto?" Utau wondered, her eyelashes batting. Rima and Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"I only do that sort of thing with Amu." Ikuto smirked, and Utau glared. "Besides Utau, you have a boyfriend. Why do you do these childish things?"

"Because you will always be my first love!" Utau exclaimed, going to hug him. Ikuto moved out of the way, causing Utau to hit the ground. "Ow."

"I'm going to get changed." Rima announced, going to her room, and changing into pajamas. She washed up and brushed her teeth, and then walked back to her room to find Nagihiko lying in the bed, smiling at her. "What are you doing here?"

"You do realize this is my bed until I leave?" Nagihiko pointed out. He was already in pajamas.

"Well…true…" Rima sat down beside him.

"It seems Yukari does not have any extra beds." Nagihiko said flirtatiously, moving a little closer. Rima was blushing.

"I-I guess that is true." Rima whispered, her voice a little shaky.

"So, I suppose we have to share."

"That's fine." Rima smiled. Nagihiko gave her a smile back. The bed wasn't as large as Nagihiko's bed, so they had to sleep right next to each other. Once the lights were turned off, Rima lied down next to Nagihiko. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she relaxed her head on his shoulder.

"Night Rima-Chan." Nagihiko whispered, hugging her closer to his body.

"Night Nagi…Love you." Rima replied sleepily. She closed her eyes. Nagihiko's face was dark red, but Rima didn't notice. They fell asleep beside each other like that, both sleeping peacefully.

**The fluff… I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading this! I hope you check out some of my other stories! Please review and alert/favorite me! **


End file.
